Rosalie's Little Girl
by EdwardCullenManiac4Eva
Summary: What is the real reason Rosalie want's a child so much? Why does Edward have the feeling she's hiding something?What happens when mysterious Isabella Swan moves to forks? Why do the Cullen's feel like she's hiding something? I am re-writing this story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hihi peeps! This is the story that has given me writers block for three weeks hope you like!

Rosalie's Little Girl

Chapter one

I ran through the woods. Emmett had gone off hunting some bear, but I didn't want big game tonight, I could deal with some deer. I had asked him to come hunting with me because we had passed some children on the way home from school and it and made me remember something form my human life. I was lucky Edward wasn't with us as he would have found out my secret, one that I didn't want anyone to know, not even my human family knew the full truth.

You see everyone in my family thinks I want a child that is sort of true as I do want one but not any child. My child.

The one I gave birth to when I was human. Yes I loved my darling Isabella but I was never able to watch her grow, get her first kiss. First boyfriend, get married or have kids. So because of that I have always feel the deepest regret when I see mothers with their kids. If it hadn't been for Royce and his goons I would have been able to live happily with them both.

I remember what she looks like to this day her warm chocolate brown eyes, maroon hair, the way she smiled whenever someone walked in the room. Sighing, I drained two deer's before taking off to find Emmett.

I followed his scent until I found him, playing with his food, again. I stood at the edge of the clearing and watched him and the bear brawl. Emmett would obviously win but he wanted to let the bear think it had a chance. He never got over that first battle, the one he lost.

I felt a sob rise in my throat as I thought about how I'd selfishly taken Emmett's life away from him so I could have a companion to help me through. I wonder what Emmett would do if I told him I was a mother. Yeah right, I thought, I can picture it now.

_**DAY DREAM**_

"_Hey Emmett" the blonde called._

"_Yes Rosalie?" the big black haired man answered._

"_You know my past life" he nodded, "Well before I met Royce I had a baby girl"_

"_You what?!" the man shouted before turning and running through the wall into the forest._

_**END DAYDREAM**_

I laughed at the thought. Oops! Now Emmett knows I'm here! I thought as Emmett turned to see me stood against the tree laughing, he smiled. The bear saw this as an opportunity to take a swipe at him. I gasped. That was the shirt I bought him, he looked really good init. Oh well.

Emmett noticed then and turned to the bear with a ferocious growl. I laughed as Emmett scaled the bear's back and sunk his teeth into its throat causing it to drop to the ground in seconds. After he finished the bear he walked toward me. Holding the pieces of his shirt together.

"Aw! Man, that was my favourite shirt" he moaned when he was stood in front of me. I saw parts of his chest showing through his top and was on top of him in a second ripping it off.

"I-like-you-better-with-out-it-on" I told him whilst kissing his chest; all of a sudden he'd flipped me over and had started gently removing my cloths. I fought back a moan. "Emmett-we-need-to-go-home" my breathing was erratic.

"Fine" he growled, cheekily, "we'll continue this latter" I could see the evil glint in his eye but didn't do anything about it a I knew that if we weren't back soon Alice would send a search party for us. Trust me, Happened before never going to happen again. Emmett climbed off me and started brushing himself down. I picked up my cream blouse that had been thrown off and started buttoning it up before setting of running to the house.

I made it back a few seconds before emmer, only to be met by an incredibly happy and bouncy Alice. I sighed as we walked up to the house. Emmett put his hand round my waist sensing my frustration at Alice. I suppressed a groan when I saw Alice had one of her 'we need to go shopping now' looks. I knew that she only got that look if we were going to meet someone new or if we needed to talk about something big. And right now? I'm guessing it's both.

A/N: what do you think? A big thanks to my beta XDaniXD she's a real help go read her story that I'm betaing and tell me what you think of mine and should I continue? If I get 5 reviews ill update tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello, I know I said 5 but 7 a few hours after I put it up? Thanks! First to start on a happy note thank you so much for the six nice reviews I was very happy. I squealed so loud my mum thought something had happened to me. Just sayin. –Both hands move from centre out and stop-**

**And I just want to say to p2bf I don't care what you think it was supposed to be like that who really cares if I write how I do? I mean I'm like 14 cut me some slack god its not like I'm a supernova or anything I may have my GCSE's but I don't flaunt it and I cant spell that's why my mates help me yea just so ya know I'm form Manchester and round er' ya' don't really grow 'fancy pants' but I'll tell you what we do grow and that's a backbone something you'll never have and that's why you don't write story's cos your worried someone's going to flame it.**

**Sorry for long authors note but I just hate people who don't write and then tell others how bad theirs is**

**Thanks to my beta XDaniXD**

**CHAPTER TWO**

?.POV

I sighed as I turned over and switched my alarm clock off. Man, I hated being what I am but not being it at the same time its just so god darn annoying. I rolled out of bed and headed to my closet. As I pulled open the wood door's I marvelled in the size of it I had everything I ever wanted in here. Everything since the day I was born till now and believe me that is a long time. Hence the reason my closet is so big.

I thought about what I would wear today in the end I decided on jeans and a black top with angel written on in diamantes. I walked past three rows of jeans before finding the pair I wanted then I scaled the rows for my top, it was in the fifth row up, after I dressed I pulled on some black ugg boots and walked down stairs to my kitchen.

I loved the kitchen it's so modern and high tech. white cupboard doors and black surfaces, I had a silver oven, dishwasher and fridge to make them stand out. I walked past one of the black bar stools which stood around the 'bar' and went to the fridge to grab an apple before I left for school.

Today I would be starting freshman year at forks high school. I am taking AP class's for everything as I know most of it all ready, not to boast or anything but I do it's a fact that comes with living for nearly a hundred years. I walked in to the garage and looked at my cars wondering which one I should take.

I could take the Ferrari but what un-parented child would have one? One with lots of money, I thought, no I wouldn't take that one and if that's out then the lampogine is defiantly out. I couldn't decided in the end I saw my midnight black motorbike sat in the corner of the garage and decided to take it as I haven't been on it in ages.

I grabbed my helmet opened the shutters on the garage wheeled my bike out then I locked up and got on the bike. I sped to forks high school

****************

I pulled up in the empty spot next to a silver Volvo, it was a nice make, and started toward the brick building. This was where I was going to be studying for the next three years, Ehr… I shuddered internally this school was in desperate need of a makeover. I smiled to myself as something nana Renèe had said to me when I was little entered my head.

"you inherited your mothers passion for fashion but your fathers hatred for shopping" I shighed thinking of how I'd never known my parents. They had both died when I was little. My Dad before I was born. My Mum when I was two. I could remember my Mum vaguely I had pictures but they were all in black and white, but you could tell from them that she was really beautiful.

As I push open the door that said office I caught a waft of someone familiar but I don't know why, I don't know anyone here yet. Oh well I'll find out later I need to get my schedule now. I thought as I walked over to the little woman, her name tag said miss cope, and tried to get her attention.

"Erm…" I said clearing my throat, "I'm here for my schedule, I'm new?"

"ah yes" she said, taking three pieces of paper from a file on the side of her desk, "you must be Isabella Marie Hale Swan"

A/N: hi and thanks for reading!

Just to let you know I am not a review whore I do not care about reviews I just wanted to see if you wanted me to continue writing this story or not

Sorry the chapters will get longer I guarantee!

Thanks to my beta XDaniXD go and read her story

Ill update either sat or sun depending on how much home work I get tomorrow!

Edwardcullenismyrockstar!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hihi thanks for the reviews I really appreciate the support and I hope you like the longer chapter!

Chapter three

"Come on Edward!" I shouted. I was so excited today we would be getting a new student and Edward was going to be very happy to see her. So are the rest of us but my visions keep cutting off. I wonder why? Oh well.

"Coming Alice" Edward answered in a normal tone. Rosalie Emmett and jasper were all ready in the back of Edwards Volvo but I couldn't sit still so I was stood next to the car trying to calm down. Edward came in to the garage in jeans and a white polo shirt with two of his buttons un-done. I had to admit with his hair in constant bed head style it looked really sexy on him. Edward heard my trail of thoughts and raised one eyebrow at me. I shrugged. It's true, I thought then I climbed in to the passenger seat of his Volvo.

I waited till he got in the car to open the garage doors. We speed out leaving them open, Esme would close them later. Rosalie climbed on top of Emmett and started kissing him, hard, when we passed the pre-school. Why does she do that, I wondered.

"I don't know" Edward answered my thoughts. Edward… I whined, stay out of my head or I'll start singing witch doctor again. "Ok. Ok sorry!" He said laughing at my anger for having him in my head. I sighed. I really need to get someone for Edward maybe then he'll stop being such a pain and relax around us more.

We pulled up in front of forks high school car park and climbed out, there was an empty space next to us and it would stay that way until the new girl arrived. I got out of the car and danced to jasper's door. People were used to this and didn't stare… as much.

Jasper climbed out of the car and put his hands on my waist. I put mine on his shoulders, only just reaching; he picked me up and spun me round before putting a kiss on my lips. I crushed myself to him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I heard someone clear there throat but I didn't car. This was my jasper time.

Then a vision hit me; me and jasper kissing someone saying that me and jasper were getting married because I was pregnant, social services coming to our house and trying to take us all away from Carlisle, Esme losing it and biting the social worker and the volturi coming to kill us.

I gasped and jasper put me down.

"What is it?" he asked getting worried.

"Nothing. Its just that if we kiss any longer then the volturi are going to come and kill us" I told him in a hushed whisper, That humans wouldn't have been able to hear.

Jasper gasped, before regaining composition. I saw his eyes flash to Edward who shook his head. Then I realized we needed to get into school quick as the new girl would be arriving soon and if she saw us now the out come would not be pretty.

"Come on lets get inside" I told them taking jasper's hand and going toward first class. English AP the only class I had with jasper and the first class for the new girl. Mr. Mason is nice but would make the new girl introduce herself. I pulled jasper through the door. There were a few people in there already but I don't know there names. I dragged him to the back of class and we took our places.

He pulled out his book and started writing the date and lesson plan. I pouted; he felt my sadness and looked up at me. I quickly ducked my head to his and gave him a kiss on the lips before turning and writing my date and lesson plan. The teacher walked in and said we had five minutes before class started.

Then everyone started to trickle in and take there places. I could hear the new student running down the corridor toward class as the first warning bell sounded. I giggled and jasper gave me a weird look but didn't ask anything else of it.

A/N: hey thanks for reading and if you don't like it? Don't review don't read and don't flame! Sorry just don't like flamers

Thanks to my beta XDaniXD read her story! Yay

Edwardcullenismyrockstar


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks for all the reviews!

Oh yea some one bugged me about not having a disclaimer so if I put one here I am not putting it up again as I don't want to have to write it each time I start a chapter.

Any way I do not in any way own twilight or its characters the plot? That is mine courtesy of science class.

Chapter four

"Yeah" I told her, "I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella"

"Ok Bella" she said handing me the papers, "that's your schedule, map of the school and I need you to get the yellow piece singed by your teachers please"

"Ok" I said I was ready to leave by now, "I'll see you at the end of the day"

I ran out of the office as fast as I could without seeming inhuman. I breathed a sigh of relief once I was far enough away from the office. I pulled out my map and schedule and quickly memorised them before running toward my first class. As I ran I could smell something sweet almost sickly so put not enough for me to hate it. I was pondering what it could be when I heard the first warning bell and ran a little bit faster than human speed. Why did I have to run to the other side of campus?!

The scent got stronger as I ran down the corridors toward class but I didn't stop to find out what it was, I didn't want to be late on the first day of school.

I walked into class just as the second warning bell rang. I walked up to the teacher's desk there was a tall balding man sat at the small desk organizing papers. I walked up to him but not before noticing two gorgeous creatures at the back of the class. I held back a hiss when I realized the only free seat in the class was next to them.

I looked down to see that I hadn't put my gloves on so when I reached the teacher I put them on before handing her my slip.

"Hello" he greeted me, looking up from his work, "You must be the new student Isabella swan"

"Yes" I said as he took the slip, "but please call me Bella"

"Ok _Bella_ introduce your self to the class please" he told me gesturing to all of the students who were now looking at our conversation with interest.

I turned to the class and decided to mess with them a bit; I put on one of my most alluring smiles and flicked my hair over my shoulder.

"_Hello, my names Isabella Swan_" I smiled again, "_but you can call me Bella"_ I smiled again.

I picked up my slip and walked to the back of class, happy that I'd dazzled so many people at once. I reached the back and slipped in to the free seat next to the black haired girl. She had short black hair that was sticking up in all directions, she had topaz eyes. I knew she was a vegetarian but what was she doing in a town like forks? Oh well. I smiled at her then I noticed she was sat next to a tall blonde. I could tell her was having trouble as he wasn't breathing… much.

I felt a wave of pity over take me. The blonde turned hi head to me and looked, as thought he could sense what I was feeling. I looked away embarrassed.

"Hi" the girl said, "I'm Alice, and were going to be great friends" she said, I could tell she was resisting the erge to bounce.

I raised one eyebrow but put my hand out for her to shake," Bella, but you already know that."

"I know" she answered taking my hand and shaking it vigorously, "this is jasper my Hus… boyfriend!"

Was she about to say husband? Then jasper turned and gave me a curt nod before returning his attention to the front of class.

"Hi jasper" I said, "how long have you lived in forks?" I asked Alice, you need to make polite conversation, right?

"Two years" she told me, "we lived in Alaska before. Theres me, jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. We live with our adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme. None of us are related but Jasper and Rosalie are twins, there Esme's sister's kids"

"That's nice" I told her buying into the lie, "Rosalie must be pretty if she's related to Jasper" jasper cracked a smile at this.

"Oh yes she is!" Alice cried happily, "hey Bella do you want to sit with me and my family at lunch?"

"Sure why not?" I answered before turning my attention to the front of class. Not that I needed to but English is fun because its mostly about people in the olden day's and since I met some of them its quite fun to she how people portray them.

"Today we are going to be studying Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." Mr. Mason said, holding up a brand new copy if the book. I smiled I could do this in my sleep I had the book memorised. "Now is anyone not familiar with the book?"

A few people raised there hands, embarrassed st the fact they didn't know the play. I was going to raise my hand to but remembered I was in the advanced class and if I did that people would think I cheated. So I worked through class getting all the questions right, at the end of class Alice asked me what lesson I had next. I told her Spanish and she clapped her hands because apparently she had Spanish as well. On the way there she pointed out the fastest ways to my other classes. I was grateful.

A/N: hi thanks for reading

I'll probably update Tuesday as it's a long chapter next… well I think it is

Lol thanks to my beta who is now on week's holiday and can't read my work do my other friend is doing it. First beta – XDaniXD second beta – LittleTwilightManiac.

Thanks

EdwardCullenIsMyRockStar!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hi I now I said I wont write it every time but just to be certain that you know I DON'T own twilight or any of its characters though I do own any characters I choose to add that aren't in the book.**

Chapter five

First break couldn't come fast enough. I was grateful for Alice's help during my first class's but I just really needed to rest.

I told Alice I would see her at lunch and went to find some where on campus that would be quiet. First day of school had always been stressful for me. I got a bench that was near my next class, Trig, ugh! I hate maths! I threw my bag on the bench and sat next to it. I put my head in my hands and just listened to everything around me. As I was listening I heard footsteps getting closer, the footsteps were whispering but I could hear them perfectly.

"She's really pretty, isn't she Lauren?" one of them asked.

"Yeah maybe even prettier than the Cullen's" the one called Lauren answered, "But no one's prettier than me, Jessica"

"Yeah I know that" Jessica replied, "I was just saying she might be… we haven't even seen her face yet"

"Yeah did you see her talking to Alice Cullen this morning?"

"Yeah I did I can't believe she like, had the nerve to ask her to walk her to class" Jessica replied spitefully.

I nearly snorted at this mainly because I hadn't asked Alice she had asked me.

I heard them get closer and once they were in human hearing range I looked up.

"Hi" the blonde said, "I'm Lauren and this" she pointed to the brown head, "is Jessica."

Lauren was wearing a tight fitting blue tank top with white shoulder top over it and three quarter jeans. Jessica was wearing similar but had a pink tank top and full length jeans. I could tell Lauren was the 'leader' straight away… or thought she was.

"Hi" I said stretching my hand toward her, "I'm Isabella but please call me Bella"

"_Pleasure_" Lauren answered taking my hand and shaking it quickly. I then stretched it to Jessica and she did the same thing as Lauren before coming to sit next to me on the bench.

"Why do you wear those gloves?" Jessica asked me pointing to the purple gloves which resided on my hands.

"Oh" I said, I'd honestly forgot I'd had them on, "my doctor makes me wear them as the skin on my hands becomes really irritated and hurts a lot" I told them, I knew this was an actual condition some people had so it wasn't really a lie.

"Ha" Lauren sneered, "it must make it hard to have a relationship then, right?"

"No" I answered, "it's just on my hands" I noticed her expression shift into one of shock. Shocked; that I'd answered her back.

"Well I'd better get going" I said grabbing my bag just as the bell rang. I ran toward my AP trig class, leaving behind two very confused girls.

I ran to trig but when I got there I checked myself over before entering. I looked the class as I walked toward the teacher's desk. There were five or six open seats but they probably belonged to students who hadn't arrived yet.

I reached the teachers desk, he hadn't noticed me yet.

"Hello sir, I'm Isabella swan" I said sliding my slip on the table, causing him to jump in shock, "but please call me Bella"

"ok _Isabella_ please introduce yourself to the class" just then the blonde boy, jasper, I'd met this morning walked in.

"_Sir_" I began putting on an attractive voice and pattering my eyes, "_please don't make me, I've already done it once and it was scary_" I put on my puppy dog eye's at the end.

Jasper heard me and raised an eyebrow but continued on his way to his seat.

"Err" the teacher said, blinking a few times to clear his head, "ok just go take a seat next to Jasper Hale" he waved his hand toward the class absent minded.

"Thanks sir" I said before taking my slip and skipping to my seat. I sat down next to jasper, who was watching me with amused eyes. I didn't know what his power was, if he had one, but my gut instinct told me it was something to do with feelings.

I decided to test my theory by sending him waves of lust. I watched as he shifted uncomfortably; then I sent him waves of amusement and watched as he started laughing.

I found it really amazing as I started laughing which meant more amusement for him, which caused him to laugh even harder. I could tell the teacher was looking at us but jasper was emitting waves of happiness and it made us laugh even harder.

"That's it!" the teacher bellowed, "swan! Hale! Outside now!" everyone was watching as jasper and I gathered our things, still snickering, and left the classroom.

We looked at each other and started laughing again. I could hear someone skipping down the corridor but couldn't stop laughing, neither could Jasper.

"Jasper" a familiar voice asked, "why are you laughing?"

"I-don't-know!" Jasper said bursting in t another round of laughter; setting me off again. I could see Alice getting annoyed but I couldn't stop laughing.

Suddenly Alice grabbed Jasper and forced his lips on to hers. He abruptly stopped laughing and wrapped his arms around her waist. I cut my laughter halfway and stopped breathing. It slowly dawned on me that they didn't know what I was and would get suspicious if I didn't start breathing again. I started breathing again and turned to see Alice looking at me strangely but not suspiciously, to my relief.

"Sorry you had to see that Bella" she pointed to jasper, "it's just I needed to get his attention"

"Oh, it's ok" I told her putting my bag on the floor and leaning against the wall. Alice turned to Jasper and started whispering to him not noticing that I could still hear them.

"Jasper" Alice started, "I was so worried I 'saw' you getting into trouble and biting someone when you got angry"

"Sorry Alice, I didn't mean to get in trouble its just Bella was amused with something and we both ended up laughing" jasper apologized, "hard" I could tell he really meant his apology as sincerity was dripped in his every word, Alice could as well. I stopped listening then and started wondering what Alice meant about how she 'saw' him in trouble. I wonder if she could see the future. Hmm… what if I decided while the Cullen's were out hunting to destroy Alice's entire wardrobe? As soon as the thought went through my head I noticed Alice tense up and Jasper ask her what was wrong. Alice shot a worried glance at me before promptly telling Jasper nothing was wrong. I quickly changed my mind so she would know I was only joking.

I heard her sigh in relief and a small smile crept onto my face. I unlocked my power of weather and made it so that tomorrow night there would be a storm; that would make the Cullen's happy, if they played baseball anyway. Alice let out a peal of laughter and I could tell she was happy.

I looked down at my watch and saw I had two minutes before the bell went for biology. I looked at Alice and Jasper, they were in there own little world so I picked up my bag pushed off the wall and started walking toward biology. I walked out of the maths building and the bell went, I hurried into the nearest toilets to avoid the crowd of people behind me. I waited a few minutes before stepping outside and heading to class. I may be a 'new student' but I've learned over the years that teachers like you better if you get in on time for there lesson's.

I walked into the class and noticed the same strange smell from before. I knew one of them was in here but I didn't look up to see which one it was. I went up to Mr. Banner's desk and handed him my slip.

"Ah… you must be Isabella –Bella- you can sit next to Cullen" he said pointing toward a desk two back from the front.

I looked up when I reached the desk to see the most beautiful bronze haired boy moving some of his stuff, my breathing held as I watched him slowly turn toward me. As soon as he did I saw his golden eyes everything disappeared. All my worries, feeling, needs everything, even coherent thought, disappeared. I felt as though I would fall but something held me up not one thing but millions all connecting me to this one person.

Great, I thought sourly, my first day of school and I imprint!

**A/N: hi thanks for reading. It is 1:20 pm and I need to sleep but my mum is dragging me off for a fun filled day at the monkey forest…… yeah monkey for a whole day not my idea of fun but any way I decided to write this now as then I can sleep and I have full filled my promise to get the chapter out on Tuesday**

**Total words in chapter: 1,629**

**Words on story: 1,458**

**First A/N: 44**

**Second A/N: 124**

**YAY! Longer chapter! Right so can you guess what Bella is? And should I combine six and seven to make a longer chap or leave them as they are and get them out faster?**

**Lol love ya all,**

**EdwardCullenIsMyRockStar night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMC! I love all of the reviews and the flames? I take them into account but I haven't really listened to them as this is my story and I can write it as I want but the nice reviews out number the mean ones so THANK YOU! **

**Btw I don't own twilight or its characters.**

**Chapter six**

As I sat down I could feel him looking at me, but I tried to keep my eyes on the board. I couldn't help but look at him though and every time I did my heart broke; it hurt me to see him in so much pain. I looked at the clock, only ten minutes had past since the start of class but my heart couldn't take seeing him in anymore pain. I looked at him again to see he had stopped breathing altogether now. I stood up sharply, sending my chair to the ground. I grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him out of the class room.

"Miss Swan, where do you think your going?" Mr Banner shouted from behind us. I turned to look at him, my face menacing. I saw him shrink back a little bit in fear, but continued to stand his ground. I couldn't be bothered answering him so I just growled.

It was a low and menacing sound but it did the job. As soon as he turned around I opened the door and dragged him to the car park. I walked to my bike and sat on the seat.

The boy was stood in front of me. A dazed look on his face. Poor boy properly has no idea what's hit him.

"Tell me your name" I growled, knowing he was either Edward or Emmett Cullen.

"E-E-Edward Cullen" he stuttered. Crap! I didn't mean to scare him! I got off my bike and stepped toward him. I saw fear, confusion and shock pass through his eyes but he settled for confusion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I told him sincerely, snapping out of my anger. Shock once again passed through his expression before being replaced with happiness.

"It's ok" he purred, "you didn't scare me" I laughed at that and I saw joy in his expression. Then he started laughing and I stopped instantly, his voice sounded like bells bring dropped on velvet. He stopped laughing when he noticed me gawking at him.

"You're beautiful. You know that right" He said without thinking first.

"Not as beautiful as you" were the first words out of my mouth. I blushed a deep red and ducked my head once I realized what I said. I knew it was an understatement he wasn't just beautiful he was a god.

I looked up to see his eyes staring at me intently. I blinked and fought the erg to look away. Suddenly his lips were crashed to mine with an intensity I could only dream to return. His hands found my back and pulled me to him. I could feel the electricity running through my lips as they met his again. My hands reached up and tangled themselves into his hair. I pulled him to me with as much force I could as he pulled me closer closing the none existing space between us. His tongue ran across my lips begging for entrance which I gladly accepted.

His hands moved to my hips and pulled them to his, I wrapped them round his waist and pulled myself up to hi chest. He could handle my weight. One of his hands left my hip and ran up my back leaving a tingling where it had been. He dragged it back down and slipped his hand under my top, I moaned with pleasure into his mouth. My hands left his hair and moved to his top. I began to unbutton it as hi hand moved to my bra strap and unbuttoned it. Then I heard an ear splitting screech.

"STOP!" The voice shouted, both Edward and I spun to where the voice came from. We turned to see Alice, Jasper and a big muscular man; I'm guessing he was Emmett as he was the only man I hadn't met yet. Alice was stood with her legs shoulder width apart and her hands on her hips. Jasper and Emmett had looks of shock and amusement written on there faces. I quickly looked at our situation.

Edward had me pushed up against my bike and one of his hands were up my top (my bra was undone, but they didn't need to know that, well Alice probably did but you now what I mean) and one on my ass pulling me into him. I had my legs wrapped round his waist, pulling him to me, and my hands on his bare chest, his top wide open. I blushed and started to button up his top as he fastened my bra and pulled my top down.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Alice screamed as she stalked toward us.

"They were having sex outside" Emmett mumbled. I could have sworn I saw the corner of jasper's mouth twitch, but I knew he wouldn't dare laugh. Not with Alice so close. Edward was glaring at Emmett and I was trying to look like I hadn't heard what Emmett had said but jasper could feel my amusement at the comment.

"No they weren't" Alice continued, "but they were going to!"

"How do you know that?" I piped up, it would get them to own up to me, at least I hope it will.

"Err…" Alice said, at a loss for words, "I can't explain here, why don't you come back to our house and we'll tell you there?" I looked at them all before nodding my head.

"Good" Alice stated, "Follow us after school"

_--E+B--_

I sat on my bike waiting for Edward to leave the building. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were already out as they were all in the car. Well Alice wasn't she was stood next to me as I kept worrying about Edward and why he wasn't out of school yet. Alice kept telling me not to worry and that he would be out soon. I asked why he was so late and she said the teacher had kept him back for not concentrating in class. I wonder why he wasn't concentrating? Cough-Me-Cough.

Sigh. "Where is he?" I asked rhetorically.

"He'll be here in three minutes"

"What are you? Claire Voyant?" I snapped at her.

"Sort of" Alice replied with a faint grin on her face.

I looked around for Edward again before sighing and reaching down for my helmet and jacket. I didn't need the helmet but it was for appearance's sake. I had fastened the zip on my jacket and was just about to put on my helmet when a pair of cold arms slid around my waist.

"Did you think you were leaving with out me?" the velvet voice asked.

"No" I answered, "I was waiting for a good bye kiss" with that I turned in his arms and looked in to his golden eyes. His eyes sparkled with lust as he bent down and trapped my lips with a kiss. I was just about to reach up and tangle my hands in his hair when I remembered where we were and that almost everyone in the school was now watching us.

"Oy! Romeo" Alice piped up giving Edward a playful smack on the arm, "we need to go"

Edward reluctantly pulled away. "We'll continue this later" he told me. Oh yes we would, I thought, but not if you run away first. With a sigh I slipped my helmet over my head and mounted my bike.

"Lead the way" I watched as they drove toward the exit before jump starting my bike and speeding after them.

I raced down the street making sure not to go faster than the Volvo but fast enough so that it never left my sight. I loved riding my bike it made me feel so free. Its like running but not as fast but still fast enough to give you an adrenalin rush. I laughed happily as I sped round corners the trees rushing by.

I pulled up near the Volvo and motioned for him to wind down the window. He happily complied.

"Let's have a race" I told him.

"Hell yes!" I heard Emmett cheer from the back seat.

"But how will you find your way to the house?" Edward continued. I sniffed the air and caught the trail the Volvo had made time and time again.

"Oh, I'll find it fine" I told him confidently. Edward glanced at Alice before nodding at me. Mind-reader huh? Good thing I have a mental shield other wise he would know everything- not good. Though it would be an advantage if he could, then I wouldn't need to say anything and he could tell them all for me.

"Ready? Set…" I called.

"GO!!" Emmett shouted. I kicked the speed up instantly, going faster than two hundred and fifty miles per hour in a few seconds. "hurry up Eddie" I heard Emmett complain Edward growled before speeding up. He was going about two hundred miles per hour but my bike could go more then five hundred; I was a pretty good car mechanic. I revved the bike and slowed down enough for Edward to drive along side me.

He still had his window down so I called, "Edward, you know I love you right?"

"I do?" he asked questionably, oops I forgot to tell him. I nodded my head, "yes, why?"

"Because" I started, "I'm going to whip your ass!" I shouted before kicking the bike up to top speed and zooming toward his house. I was at his house in mere seconds. I pulled up and put my bike in its stand before climbing off and collapsing in a fit of laughter.

I could hear them getting closer but I couldn't stop laughing. I must look like a mad man the way I was collapsed on the floor but this thought only made me laugh even harder. I could still see his face as I told him I loved him. I had imagined the time a bit more romantic but for his face when I told him, I wouldn't do anything in the world to change that.

I heard a car pull up, I was still laughing.

"I need to sort the car out" a new voice stated. I'm guessing it was Rosalie as she was the only one, not counting the 'parents', I hadn't meet yet. I felt as though the voice was familiar but couldn't place where id heard it before. Oh well I could always ask later.

As the Volvo sped off somewhere else I heard four footsteps move toward the house but I was still laughing like a maniac on the floor. I could feel Jasper send calming waves toward me and gladly accepted them. I didn't want to be out here all night. I finished laughing and wiped the tears from my eyes as cold arms pulled me from the floor.

"Come on" a velvet voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers right down my spine. He spun me round to look at him. I looked deep into his eyes when his hands stretched toward me invitingly. I took his hand and prepared my self to meet his family. I turned to look at the house. I couldn't stop the gasp that came from my throat.

**A/N: hihi thanks for reading all the way to the end tell me what you think and let me now what you think is going to happen and what you think Bella is. So far two people have guessed correctly. And yes I am writing this chapter at night as it is the only time I have these days as my mum demands 'family time'. I hate family time.**

**Its when parents want you to tell them everything that's going on in your life and why would they want to know that?!**

**Anyway please review and guess what's gonna happen next! Yay**

**Btw there is 1,837 words in my story not including the A/N's**

**EdwardCullenIsMyRockStar!**

**Love Ya All!**

**\ | /**

**\ | /**

**\ | /**

**\|/**

**\/**

**This button right here**

**i dare you to**

**Click it**

**go on**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hihi ok this chapter is really short (to me anyway) but it was needed and I didn't want to make chapter six any longer.**

**BTW I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter seven**

_I couldn't stop the gasp that came from my throat._

I was looking at the most beautiful house. It was timeless, graceful and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. I could hear a river close by, hidden by the trees that surrounded the house. **(A/N: I used the paragraph from the twilight book as I won't be able to do justice to the house otherwise)**

I followed Edward into the house after getting over the initial shock. The house was beautiful there was no denying that and the inside was even more so.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked me.

"It's so light and open" I answered still dazed as he lead me towards what I thought was the living room. Living room… ha… sigh bad joke. Edward raised an eyebrow at my random laugh but didn't ask the reason behind it.

We entered the room and Edward lead me to a white loveseat. I noticed the other Cullen's were already here. One was missing, from the count I did, which I guessed was Rosalie as Emmett was sat by him self on the corner couch. Alice and Jasper were sat were sat on the other love seat. A blonde man and a woman with caramel hair were sat on one of the arm chairs. I'm guessing they were Carlisle and Esme as they were the 'parents' of the family and the only ones I hadn't met yet. I looked around the room and finally settled on looking at the floor.

Everyone was nervouse but no one wanted to say anything. I sighed and looked up at everyone again. I felt Edward shift next to me and turned my gaze to him. He was looking at me. Oh, I thought, jasper must be telling him my emotions. Right… I looked around the room again and noticed everyone was indirectly looking at us. I looked at Carlisle and silently begged him to say something, the silence was killing me. Not literally obviously.

"Well" Carlisle started, "I think you know why you're here right Isabella?"

"Yes " I told him, "sort of anyway and please call me Bella. Isabella is too formal"

"Ok then Bella call me Carlisle" he continued, "do you want to tell us what you are or would you like us to go first?"

"I think…" I started, I already knew what I was going to say but I had to trust them before I said anything, "if you start I'll feel better when I tell you my story"

"Ok then" he looked around at everyone, "I think if we go in order of who joined the family?"-Everyone nodded- "Ok then" he turned to me his golden eyes probing in to mine.

"As I am sure you are aware we-he gestured to everyone around us- are a family of vampires but we survive on animal blood alone" I nodded urging him to continue, "now I will tell you my story"

It continued like that for a while each family member telling me there own story how they came to be in the family and why. Carlisle went first followed by Edward then Esme, Emmett, Alice and finally Jasper. Rosalie was toning up Edwards's car to try and make it go faster than my bike so she would tell me hers later. I loved listening to there stories some weren't happy but whose was? If we all got our happy ending we would all be six feet under. **(A/N: sound familiar?)**

I took in all of the new information and was feeling quite safe with the Cullen's something I hadn't felt in a long time. I had listened to Jasper's tales of the fights in the south, Edwards's years of hunting down the evil people who liked to hurt others. I listened to Carlisle and how he had tried suicide many times as he thought becoming a vampire was disrespecting toward his father and how Esme had an abusive husband who would hit her for anything and then her one life line, he little baby, was born dead. I thought it was really sad but I felt the most sorrow for Alice who had no memories what so ever of her human life. I was about to voice this choice when Alice told me I had not listened to all of the stories yet and I should not judge till I had.

As I listened I was mentally preparing myself to tell them my story, not the full one but maybe someday I would but not yet, no not until I knew them better. Jasper finished his tale with the day he had met Alice and had travelled to find the Cullen's. When he finished they all looked at me expectantly. I took a large unnecessary breath and faced there stares.

"Well…" I began, great start, I thought sourly, "as you can all tell I am not human but nor am I vampire" at least not full anyway, "I am what you would call a half breed, I am half vampire and half…"

**A/N: OH! Who can guess what's she's going to say next four people have got it so far and no little twilight maniac just because you know you can not tell people and I will know if you do!-watches her closely- anyway thanks for reading and ill update soon but I start school again on Monday so the updates will be less frecuant. Lol please tell me what you think and what powers you think she should have. I already have some planned but I want a few more as she has a very **_**long **_**past.**

**Lol story has -871 words **

**I know it was short but it was nessasery! Lol**

**Btw review!**

**Love ya all**

**EdwardCullenIsMyRockStar**

**Time = 1:25 am england**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hihi everyone here's Chapter Eight**

**I really appreciate the reviews but my mum says there making me get a big head, I don't think they are but then a again I'm me and I know what I'm talking about**

**BTW I don't own twilight Steph does if I did do you think I would be here or re-writing twilight so that Edward fell in love with me?**

**Chapter Eight**

"_Well…" I began, great start, I thought sourly, "as you can all tell I am not human but nor am I vampire" at least not full anyway, "I am what you would call a half breed, I am half vampire and half…"_

I took another deep breath and breathed the word; "shape-shifter" a collective gasp went up around the room. My eyes instantly went down to my lap I didn't want to see any ones face's. I couldn't face there disgust. It was completely silent for a few minutes except for breathing and my heart which was thumping like a humming bird.

"Shape-shifter?" Carlisle mumbled. I looked up to see everyone looking at me curiously.

"Yea" I answered, and then I remembered something, "you guy's know a group of them. I believe you have a treaty with them"

"We don't have a treaty with any shape-shifter" Emmett piped up, "but we do have one with _werewolves_!"

"Oh!" I gasped, "That's right you call them werewolves" I realized why they'd not got what I told them.

"Wait" Edward started, "you mean to tell us that the werewolves are not actually werewolves but shape-shifters like you?"

"Yes it's just there shift happens to be a wolf and they don't now they are because there legends don't tell it like that." I explained to them. I saw understanding pass over there faces. I was happy they hadn't kicked me out yet, I think I could like it here with the Cullen's. I let them take in all the new information that I'd told them. As I did I remembered the day I told the pack and the looks of disbelief on there faces it was very amusing.

"That would explain it" Carlisle mused, "the fact that they change at will and not with the full moon"

"Yep, but they are just normal ones they wont ever be able to be bitten. If they get bitten they would die a slow and pain full death." I told them, there was a lot of differences between me and them and me and the 'werewolves'

"So… what's it like being half and half?" Carlisle asked carefully, but I could see the glint in his eye. The one hungry for more information, God do these guys ever stop learning?

"Well it can be fun at times" I laughed, "I have all the assets of a newborn vampire, the strength, speed you know the drill" I explained, " but I also have all of the shape-shifters strength and speed so that makes me about twice as fast as the fastest vampire. I think all of my senses are doubled as well it's pretty hard to get anything past me." I laughed. It wasn't hard it was near impossible to pull anything on me. I was waiting for the question that would inevitably come.

"Bella" Emmett asked sweetly, "will you arm wrestle me?" I looked at him shocked, I hadn't been expecting that. I had been expecting him to ask me about my powers not to have an arm wrestling match with me.

"Err… sure" I said, confused I was sure they would want to know about my power but oh well if it was a wrestling match he wanted it was one he would get. "But I don't think Esme would want you to have the match in the house"

He nodded and stood up heading towards what looked like a kitchen. I held on to Edwards hand and dragged him with me after Emmett. I stepped out of the backdoor and went flying forward. Instinctively I threw my hands in front of me to catch myself, and then I felt two strong, cold arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me back up into a standing position.

"Thanks" I muttered blushing, I was extremely clumsy.

"It's ok" Edward grinned, "I like seeing you _fall_ for me" I smiled sheepishly at him before moving out of his grasp and heading towards the bolder Emmett now stood at. I reached it and stood facing Emmett, who had a childish grin on his face.

"So little sister" huh little sister? I like that, "you think you can beat me? How about a little wager?" I shrugged if he wanted something I didn't have I could just get it. "Ok then I bet you my _Jeep_ I can beat you in arm wrestling"

"Ok then" I said reaching my hand toward him to seal the deal, "and I bet you my jeep that I can, then _if_ you do win you'll have two jeeps!" he shook my hand and then rest his elbow on the bolder. I did the same and took my position waiting for someone to start the match.

No body moved they just waited; I looked at Emmett he was waiting for them to start it to. We both turned to the rest of the Cullen's with meaning full looks.

"OH! I'll count you in" Alice exclaimed, there was a beautiful blonde next to her. I'm guessing it was Rosalie as Emmett was literally drooling over her. I nodded at the same time as Emmett. "Ok then on the count of three. One… Two… Three!"

Emmett flexed straight away pushing with all his strength against my hand but it held fast, I wasn't even using my full strength just the shape-shifter part. I toyed with him for about two minutes but then I got bored so I pushed with a bit more strength and sent his hand flying into the bolder sending a large piece of it to the floor.

"I'm glad now that we didn't use Esme's table it would have been ruined" I mused out loud. I left Emmett to wallow in self pity and get ready to give up his jeep as I went over to great Rosalie as I hadn't met her yet.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I shuck her hand. She seemed pleasant.

"Rosalie, and as you already know that idiot over there" –she pointed to Emmett who was mumbling something along the lines of 'I couldn't get beaten by a girl'- "is my husband. I hear you're in love with Edward? Well welcome to the family"

Ok. I was shocked to say the least but at her nice words I felt a familiar heat rise in my face. I ducked my head. Someone laughed but I didn't look up to see who it was.

"Well I guess I better get you the keys to his jeep" Rosalie said. I looked up and nodded. I noticed that it was just Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and me left in the back garden. I nodded and walked toward Edward, I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett and Rosalie already gone. I liked Rosalie she seemed familiar to me I was sure I had seen her before but I just couldn't remember where.

I took Edwards hand and looked up into his eyes. He was looking at me lovingly, love smouldering his eyes. They were dark with lust. I could sense mine getting darker but I looked away before he could see it. I blushed as I looked onto the sunset. It was beautiful the blues and white mixed together in harmony then add in some reds, oranges and yellow and you have the perfect sunset. I looked back at Edward he was watching me intently.

"Could I give you a tour of the house?" he asked hesitantly. He was really giving me a chance to say no, but he didn't know there would never be a time I didn't want him with me.

"Lead the way" I said stepping aside for him so he could take the lead. He stepped toward the door but kept a firm grip on my hand as he led me through the kitchen and into the living room. I followed him to a set of stairs.

-ExB-

"So how about we play twenty questions?" Edward asked, he head hanging off the edge of the sofa and leaning on my shoulder. I looked at him; he looked like a bored little kid.

"Ok then" I said changing the track on his stereo with his remote because I knew if I touched the system I would probably break it. "Favourite colour"

"Brown" he answered almost instantly. I looked at him; he looked as though he would be blushing if he could. I nodded and turned my head back to the CD's in front of me. "Favourite book" he asked.

"Are you serious in me answering that?" I asked, he was asking me to pick one book? He nodded, "then I would have to say I love all books but the one I've read the most is Wuthering heights"

He nodded and started playing with my hair.

"Favourite car" I asked. I was looking at a Debussy CD case. It had Claire de Lune on it so I stood up and made my way to the system to put the CD in.

"Volvo C60" he answered after some thought. I placed the CD in and turned it to track seven. Claire de Lune swept through the speakers and I made my way back to the end of Edwards black couch. "What's your favourite gem stone?" Edward asked his topaz eyes boring into my brown ones.

"Topaz" I answered without thinking. I blushed and looked down. Edward's hand caught my chin and brought my head up so I was looking him in the eyes again.

"Don't hide your blush from me, it's beautiful" he complemented. I blushed even more and wanted nothing more than to duck my head and look away.

"Edward! Bella!" Alice called, even though we could have heard her if she was whispering. Edward placed a soft kiss on my lips and rolled over so his back was on the couch before standing up and taking my hands. He pulled me off the floor and intertwined one of his hands with mine as we flew down the stairs toward where Alice's voice had come from.

"Yes Alice?" Edward asked her politely even though he probably already knew what she was going to say. Good news I hoped as he had this big cheesy grin on his face.

"Well I'll just wait for everyone else to get here" she told us. I groaned the suspense was killing me I just wanted to know what was going on. I mean I could just touch her but then that would give away one part of my powers and I didn't want them to know about them yet until need be.

"Don't worry Bella you won't die before you find out" Alice told me. She took a seat next to Jasper and Edward pulled me to sit down next to him. Carlisle and Esme entered next, Carlisle looked a bit annoyed at something. Something told me that Alice interrupted something important –cough-fun time-cough. I looked away embarrassed, just in time to see Rosalie and Emmett walk in through the kitchen. Hmm I wonder what they… OMG! TMI I should not think about that sort of stuff!

I giggle and everyone looked at me questionably but I just shook my head and no one said anything on it.

"Ok" Alice began standing up and moving to the centre of the room, "Well as you all know Edward and Bella are a thing now and Bella lives all alone in that big house of hers so I've been thinking, and I think its best if Bella moves in here so she can be with Edward and we can learn more about her and she can learn about us" Alice finished and went back to sit with Jasper.

"Well I for one think that's a great idea! And I would get to decorate and best of all I would be getting another daughter!" Esme beamed. When she said 'daughter' it struck a cord with me. I wanted to place my hand over my heart but I resisted the urge and just smiled gratefully at her.

"Yes, I think that would be the best idea and myself and Esme could just say that we didn't like the idea of such a young girl living by herself so we decided to take her in" Carlisle said. He wrapped his arm around Esme's waist and pulled her to him; she looked at him with love in her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was so sweet I just wanted to go 'aww' but everyone else had looks of pure disgust on there faces. They must have seen it too many times.

"I think it would be nice for Edward to have someone to keep him company" Jasper stated, "and she is a pretty lil' lady" he just had to add in some southern drawl. I shook my head but otherwise smiled fully at him, happiness radiating off me.

"Hell yes, I so need to beat you!" Emmett shouted, "and I wouldn't have to give you my jeep if you were here" sigh, was he ever going to get over being beat by a girl?

"How many cars do you have?" Rosalie asked me.

"Eight, but I only really use 5 off them" I told her, she looked at me in shock before blinking to remember where she was. I bet you if she could she would be drooling.

"Wow, do you think I could look at them?" I nodded, "then you can definitely move in" I laughed.

"I feel hurt," I wiped away a false tear, "your using me for my cars!" I laughed a bit more and she joined in. I think I could really start to like Rosalie.

"And you know I defiantly want you here" Edward whispered in my ear, a shiver went down my spine.

"Then I'll defiantly stay" I whispered back turning my head to give him a soft kiss on the lips, "but first I need to get my stuff"

He laughed and stood up; he hooked his hands under my arms and lifted me from the seat. I stood in front of him and glared, I could get up on my own. I couldn't think of anything to say so I did the most childish thing I could think of, I pulled my tongue at him. I turned around to see the rest of his family looking on in amusement. I blushed and turned back around to face Edward.

"Are you going to help me move in?" I asked him sweetly, fluttering my eyelashes in an alluring way.

"Y-yes!" he stuttered. I could hear Emmett's rumbling laugh as we said goodbye. Then he led me towards Emmett's jeep and tossed me the keys.

"Is he seriously giving me this?" I asked in wonder. I don't think anyone would be serious about giving there car away in a bet. I stared at Edward then at the jeep and back to Edward. I knew shock was written on my face.

"Yes, Emmett takes his bets very seriously" he told me, "unlike anything else" he muttered. I giggled and walked toward the driver's side of the jeep. I opened the door and jumped upwards so I could get in. when I was seated I pulled the door closed and jammed the keys in the port. **(A/N: if anyone knows what it's actually called, can you let me know?).** I waited for Edward to be seated before turning the gas on, I looked at Edward. He caught on to what I needed and opened the garage doors I made sure the doors were locked before speeding out of the Cullen's garage.

I drove onto the high way and made my way back to the house I would be reselling tonight, or maybe I could keep it and Edward and I could use it as a secret getaway. I liked that thought. I didn't pay attention to the road; I knew it to well, as I pulled up on to my drive. Now it would be Edwards turn to gasp, my house was gorgeous. It might not have been as big as the Cullen's but it certainly was grand.

It was my home and I made it reflect me in every single way possible. I loved it, it was perfect. I jumped out of the car and slammed my door shut. I started to walk towards the house when Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I screeched.

"Practising" he stated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. I sighed as the blush crept onto my cheeks. He could do what ever he wanted and I wouldn't stop him. He kicked my door open never checking to see if it was locked. And headed towards the stairs.

"Edward" I called, he stopped walking and looked down at me, "my room is over there" I said pointing towards my bedroom door. He looked as though he would be blushing, if he could as he walked toward my room.

"Why do you have a stronger scent upstairs then if your room's down here?" he asked clearly confused.

"You'll see" I said mysteriously as I hopped out of his arms and opened my door. I instantly slammed it shut. "Will you give me a few seconds?" I asked him; before he could answer I flew in through my door and slammed it shut in his face. I ran around the room at full speed picking up cloths, underwear, and old fast food packets. I ripped open my closet doors and ran through towards the other end then I ripped open the back door and threw my stuff in the bin. I ran back through the closet slamming both doors shut behind me.

I looked around my room and saw it was presentable so I walked over to the door. I opened the door to see Edward stood there in shock mouth hanging open. I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks as I moved out of the door way and showed him inside. He stepped past me and walked toward my bed. He plopped down and patted the space beside him. I walked over slowly; blush still evident on my face. As I sat down his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me to his side.

"My god Bella, I only met you a few hours ago but I feel like I've know you my whole life" he said into my hair. I placed my hand on his back and rubbed it up and down. I sigh and pulled my head back so I could look into his eyes. "I love you" he told me sincerely. I reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I lingered, then he kissed me harder. I removed my hand from his back and hooked it into his hair. He leaned into me until my back was on the bed. His hands held my waist as mine pulled him to me. He broke apart for a second before scattering kisses down my neck. I nearly moaned it felt so good. He reached my top and stopped. He propped him self up on his arms and watched me. I looked deep into his eyes and kissed him once more before sitting up.

He reluctantly moved.

As he sat up he looked at my pillow, and saw my book peeking out form under it. I hoped he wouldn't ask what it was; I didn't want to show it to him just yet. But nothing ever goes my way so he probably will ask what it is.

"What's that" he asked right on cue. I sighed and reached towards it. My shirt rode up my back in the process causing Edwards breathing to stutter. I held the book in my hands and sat back up.

I handed him the book. "It's nothing much just some pictures of my family" he nodded and opened it to the first page.

"Who's this?" he asked the picture he was pointing to was one of me and my mother before she died. My mother was holding the two year old me in her arms smiling brilliantly her blonde locks flowing down her back.

I smiled at him, "That's my mother and me"

**A/N: OMC! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have had a crazy first week of school. I started another gcse joined three different clubs that I didn't even know I signed up for and my cousin went in to hospital on Tuesday for a vital operation and she might not have lived and on top of that the Sims 3 came out on Friday and I keep getting distracted and have six different stories floating around in my head just begging to be wrote!**

**I know that is no excuse but it's been really hard to concentrate on the story with it all going on so I hope to get the next one out faster but tomorrow I have to gather evidence draw up a story line film it and send it off for my course work! God my life is hectic!**

**Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you've all had a good week. Any guess's as to what chap I'm going to make Bella and Rose figure it out?**

**Love ya all**

**EdwardCullenIsMyRockStar xx**

**Words in story: 3,389**

**Pages: 10**

**Time: 9:50 pm England (I'm actually writing this before midnight)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: thank you guys for all of the review I really appreciate it. Some of them made me laugh why not go and have a read of them when you finish the chapter?**

**A little shout out to some of the reviewers**

**I would have more but as I write this at home and upload at school, I read most of the reviews there as well.**

**EdwardAteJames'Cookie****: the mother does not have to be the shape shifter because if they were there would never be any more shifters because the female's reproductive organs freeze and that's why they don't imprint.**

**GabrielsDoubt****: you'll find out very soon!**

**FRK921****: thank you for letting me know what the 'port' was! Lol I really couldn't be bothered finding out on the internet!**

**Chapter nine**

_I smiled at him, "That's my mother and me"_

He looked at me and then at the picture. "You were so cute" he awed.

I smacked him on the arm. "And what say's I'm not now?!"

"Hey you were cute the," he paused for dramatic effect, I was just about to hit him again, "but now you are _beautiful_"

Aww! I smiled and kissed him on the lips before turning my attention back to the picture album. He looked at the picture for a bit longer before turning the page to the day of my mothers and fathers wedding day. I smiled she may have only been fifteen and he seventeen but they were very much in love grand-do told me so. You could see the love in there eyes when they looked at each other nothing would be able to tear them apart. Except death, I always said that my mother died so she could be with my father again. I would have loved to get to know her but I believe it was her time to go and nothing I could have done would have stopped it.

I looked at the pictures telling him who was who and when they were taken. I told him the stories behind the pictures. Like the one with me and my cousin Ellie-Jade, when we were playing hide and seek in the park and I scared the life out of her and she fell into the lake. Sigh good times, good times.

We looked through the whole of the album before we realized how late it had got. Edward wanted me to pack some clothes but I said not to bother because I could just buy some more. I showed him my garage and my cars he was hyped, he said I could take three and my bike. So I took the jeep Aston martin V12 vanquish and the porch 911 turbo, in yellow, I had never driven it yet. I left Edward to drive the cars to his house and went upstairs to my room to pack some of my belongings.

I packed my teddy my mum had gotten me on my first birthday and the necklace she got me on my second. Then I packed the photo album and some pictures I had on the wall. I packed some of my gifts from friends and family that I got at my coming of age party. I also packed some of my favourite outfits as I knew I would want them when I got there. I also packed nightwear and bathroom essentials. Toothbrush toothpaste and wipes as I don't think vampires have a need for toothpaste but because I sleep I still brush my teeth. Don't want to have morning breath.

I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. I threw my bag in threw the garage door and it landed in the open boot of the Aston.

"Woop!" I called as I headed towards the fridge to get some food. I couldn't see anything I liked so I just grabbed some mint chocolate ice cream out of the freezer and started eating it. I jumped up on to the counter and watched Edward through the door as he moved back and forth putting stuff in the car. I took a big spoon full of ice cream and ate it in one bite.

"Oh my god" I yelled, jumping off the counter and clutching my head. Urg! I shouldn't have had so much ice cream! As soon as I yelled Edward was by my side asking if I was alright and what was wrong. "I'm fine, just brain freeze" I assured him. He suddenly burst out laughing. I frowned what was funny about me getting brain freeze?

He had he had never met anyone as funny as me. I just laughed it off and said Emmett could beat me at jokes any day.

He smiled and kissed me. I leaned into the kiss but suddenly he was pushing me away. I frowned.

"We have to get moving if we're going to get all this stuff to our house by tonight" he told me pushing one of his fingers on my lips. I pouted and crossed my arms. He just laughed and kissed me softly before going back to finish packing the cars. I sighed and picked up the ice cream and put it back into the freezer.

I walked into the garage to see that just Edwards car was left. He came running back in through the door and picked me up in his arms, swinging me around.

"Put me down!" I laughed. He just stood there holding me in his arms looking deep into my eyes. I looked away blushing; his hand was under my chin making me look at him.

"Don't look away your blush is beautiful" he told me. I felt myself blush even harder at his words.

"Let's go" I said as he placed me on the floor and opened the car door for me.

"Madam" he said as he closed the door. I giggled and reached for my seatbelt. I may be inhuman but I could still get hurt. Edward waited until I was ready before setting off.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Could we go to port Angeles for a bit?" I asked. I was a bit nervous I didn't want him to think I was being pushy.

"Sure" he smiled happily. He turned started the car and headed to wards the one-oh-one highway. **(A/N: is this the right one?)**I glanced at the speedometer to see how fast we were going, it read one hundred and twenty miles per hour. Did he not drive faster than this or was it because I was in the car. I noticed him looking at me so I looked back up.

"What are you thinking?" he asked desperation clear in his voice. I thought about what I would tell him and decided to just tell him the truth.

"Nothing much, just wondering why you were going so slow" he looked at me shocked.

"This is slow?" he inquired.

"When you're used to driving at three hundred miles per hour almost every day, then anything is slow" I laughed how could he think anything less than two hundred miles is fast? I sighed and turned my head to look out of the window. The scenery was getting blurrier and blurrier. I glanced back at the speedometer and saw that he was going about three hundred and fifty miles per hour. I sighed in content and reached for his glove compartment to look at what music he had.

I opened it to see a lot of CDs cramped in. I saw one by Debussy so I pulled it out and looked at the song list on the back. Claire De Lune was only third on the CD. So I opened the case and placed the CD into the disk slot and turned it on full blast. I quickly skipped the tracks and when Claire De Lune came through the speakers I felt my whole body relax as I rested my head on the window.

"You like Debussy?" Edward questioned. I smiled this was what everyone asked when they heard my taste in music.

"Yes, why got anything against it?" I asked getting defensive. I loved my music and no one, not even Edward, would question that.

"No, the guy's a genius!" he laughed at the glare I was giving him. I didn't like it when people take the Mickey out of my taste in music even if they are joking. I certainly didn't appreciate them laughing at me. I nodded my head in response and rested it back on the window. I could feel Edward looking at me but didn't raise my head to look at him. My head vibrated along with the car as we sped down the highway towards Port Angeles. We were about five minutes away from Port Angeles when Claire De Lune finished.

I sighed and opened my eyes to take the song back to the start but found Edward had already done it. I looked at him as he pressed the back button, Curiosity shown clearly on my face. He noticed my gaze and looked up at me with a sheepish smile already in place.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd like to listen to it again" he explained, I grinned and leaned forward.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you'd just read my mind" by the time I'd finished my grin had turned into a smirk and I was fully enjoying the position I was in. I leaned further towards Edward and grinned like a cheshire cat, he shifted uncomfortably. He turned away from me and looked as though he was concentrating full on the road but I had seen the lust in his eyes. I threw a quick glance at the clock and saw that there was three minutes until we reached Port Angeles. I decided to mess with him a bit.

I placed my hand on his leg, he tensed immediately. I moved it slowly up his leg and back down. Easing my way further up his thigh. I could see him getting harder but paid no attention to that and continued to rub his thigh making sure to go as high as I could with out touching him. As I got near the top of his leg I felt him suck in a sharp breath and his body tensed. I choose this moment to realize that he had stopped the car. We were sat in the underground car park. I let my hand slide over him before bolting out of the car and shutting my door behind me.

I heard Edward groan as he stepped out of the car and locked it. I laughed as I waited for him to come round to my side. When the beeper clicked the lights flashed on to the walls around us. Then he was in front of me arms on either side. I could have easily moved him but that would mean him getting hurt which was a major no-no. I let him keep me pinned there.

"You shouldn't have done that, Isabella" he told me before crushing his lips to mine and taking my wrists and holding them above my head. His lips were moving with mine when the voice started. A voice I hadn't heard in over seventy years.

"_That's a good girl Isabella, That's a good girl"_

"No!" I gasped, this couldn't be happening not now.

"_Come on Isabella no need to be afraid"_

"Leave me alone" I sobbed, tears welling up in my eyes.

Then they started taunting me, another voice had joined, this one even more evil then the first.

"_Move over and let me have her"_

"Please leave me alone" I begged.

"_Isabella I will show you true pleasure!"_

"No! Not now please! Just leave me alone!"

"_Come on Isabella come play with us!"_

"_It'll be fuunn!" they sang._

"_Isabella! Isabella! Isabella!"_ they chanted. I slowly realised that it wasn't them talking anymore but someone else, and that person was shaking me.

"Isabella! Bella! Come on! Wake up please!" the voice sobbed. I opened my eyes a little to see the most beautiful angel dry sobbing over me. That's not right angels shouldn't cry!

"No, angels shouldn't cry" I whispered, "Tell me angel, why are you so sad?" suddenly the angels eye's shot to me and I was pulled into a hug.

"Bella, Bella, Bella never, never do that to me again. I thought I'd lost you!" he whispered into my hair. Then it clicked. Edward and I kissing. Edward holding my wrists and the flashbacks. I could only just hold back a shudder at the thought. I would never tell Edward anything of that part of my past. That would stay a secret. Forever.

**(A/N: I was so tempted to end it here but you have all been waiting for ages so I won't! Lol)**

"I'm so-o-ry Edward, I-I-I don't know what happened" I sobbed into his chest. It was the truth; I didn't know what just happened, just not the whole truth. Edward started to rub his hand up and down my back. I guess he wanted to comfort me. I love him so much. Oh my god! I love him! I thought I wouldn't love him for him just love him because he was my imprint not for any other reason!

"It's ok Bella, its ok, I won't let any one hurt you" he told me. He pulled back a bit so I could look into his eyes; there was nothing but sincerity there. I nodded and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Could we skip the trip and just go home?" I asked timidly. All I wanted now was my bed. An arm slide round my waist and I was suddenly air born. I didn't know what happened so I squealed in shock. Edward just laughed. I smacked him and pretended to be hurt but that didn't last long with him looking at me with his deep topaz eyes. Oh my god I could almost feel the drool getting ready to fall out of my mouth.

He unlocked the car and opened my door; once he made sure I was in he shut the door and was at his in a second. He placed the keys in the ignition and we did a one eighty spin towards the exit. It was more fun on a bike because you get the wind rushing through your hair, and all over your body, whilst you do it.

"I have to get you to do that on a bike one day" I let him know. He was the one always going on about what I was thinking so it was either let my shield down or tell him more half truths. Or full truths depending on what I'm thinking.

"I would love to do that someday love but I think we should concentrate on getting you home first" he told me gripping my hand for recurrence. The ride back to the Cullen's house was painfully quiet; neither of us could come up with anything to talk about other that what had just happened.

We pulled up in the Cullen's garage and I saw my cars. I jumped out of the car and hugged each of mine happy to see them again.

"I'll see you all later" I told them kissing each one on the bonnet. Then I turned to Edward and reached my hand toward him and let him lead me towards the Cullen's living room.

"Why do you always wear those gloves?" he asked. I stiffed for a fraction of a second before realizing it was a perfectly reasonable question just and out of this world answer. I didn't really want to tell him but thought that it would be best to get it over with.

"I'll tell you when everyone is here" I told him, I then turned towards the door, "Carlisle? Esme? Alice? Jasper? Rosalie? Emmett?" I called in a normal tone.

Carlisle and Esme were the first through the door. They took the love seat again. Then closely followed by Alice, who was bouncing away, probably at what I was about to say, and jasper. Then Emmett came striding through the door looking proud. Whatever, I shook it off. Then Rosalie entered, I turned my head towards her and gasped.

"No… it can't be" I muttered as I ran to my back pack and pulled out my photo album. "Oh my god" I whispered as I opened it to the first page the picture of my mother and me. there on the page stood Rosalie but the picture was of my mother and I. so why was Rosalie on it? It couldn't be right?

"Mum?" I asked. Then everything went black.

**A/N: ok I know I have no right to be updating so late but my life has been really annoying and my sis and mum won't stop arguing and my laptop crashed six time in one day and I thought I'd lost everything! But I didn't so it was ok! Lol!**

**Words for chap: 2,630 (Omc! A lot of word's (didn't know I knew that many!))**

**I hope the next update wont take as long but it will take a week tops!**

**Lol! Love ya all**

**EdwardCullenIsMyRockStar**

**P.S. don't understand something? Pm me and I'll let you know**

**Please review they make my day! I have over 6,000 views but only 124 reviews! Boo! Review if you like review if you don't just review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hihi people! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them! If I get new ones I do random little happy dances which make's everyone look at me weird! Lol**

**BTW flamers? U there? Good well listen I don't care if u flame my story anymore because that just gets me more reviews!**

**CHAPTER TEN**

"_Mum?" I asked. Then everything went black._

Urgh! My head is killing me. I can't remember what happened. Why is my head hurting? Did I fall and knock myself out again? Huh, there's something soft under my head. Who found me? Don't tell me everything was a dream and I'm going to wake up and find myself at home. I don't want everything to be a dream, I like the Cullen's and I like my life. Even if it is really messed up. I love Edward. I love perky Alice and calm Jasper. I love caring Esme and charismatic Carlisle. I love playful Emmett and I love conceited Rosalie, even if she might be my mother. I hope she is, I don't remember her well but what I do is heaven. I could tell she loved me by the look in her eyes when ever they fell upon me.

I don't want to lose her, not after coming so close. I defiantly don't think I could live if Edward wasn't real. I would kill myself, then if my mum wasn't real I could join her and my father in the after life. Then again I would probably go to hell. I mean I live with _them _so why wouldn't I? I haven't done anything to get into heaven except live but I don't think that would get me in. I just wanted to wake up and find out what was happening and where I was but it looks like someone put a blanket over me. Every thing was so heavy.

I felt as though I was swimming through muddy water. There was a light ahead of me **(A/N: cliché?) **but it was too far away. I just kept swimming towards it but the closer I got the further away the light got. It was a never ending battle between me and the water but I had to win. I couldn't just die… could I? No I don't think god would be that cruel to me or Edward. If he even exists, god I hope he does.

As I swam I felt the water around me getting thinner and thinner making it easier to move through. I must be waking up, or getting close to waking up at least. I want to wake up soon, I don't know how long I've been out and if everything wasn't a dream then I know Edward will be worrying about me. I mean he is my imprint. I think Alice would see me waking up so they shouldn't be that worried. She would tell them and they could go about there own lives until it was time for me to wake up.

I was getting closer to the light. The water getting thinner again. I was really close now. I could hear the voices of the people around me; I could tell they were close.

"How did this happen Rose?" the voice asked. I could tell it was Edward, I wouldn't forget his voice for anything.

"How did what happen, Edward?" Rosalie asked with fake innocence in her voice. I could only think of how I was listening to my mother talking after all these years.

"You know what I'm talking about," Edward pushed, "how did _you _end up with a kid?"

"Well," she started, "she's my daughter from my human life. I was married at fifteen and had her at sixteen. She was the most beautiful baby in the world. Well I think so anyway"

"Then why didn't you tell us about her?" what? She never told her family about me? Did she not like me? Did she not like that fact that I was born?

"I loved her so much, but I knew if I told any of you, especially Esme, then you would want me to go back to her as soon as my control was good enough," so she didn't want to come back to me? "As soon as I was able to control my bloodlust, I went to check on her, it was those three days I disappeared for"

"But weren't you taking care of Royce and his 'friends'?" Edward questioned. Royce? Wasn't that the person she was going to marry after dad died but she got 'killed' instead? What did he have to do with it? I'm really confused now.

"Yes, I was taking care of them but only on the last two days. On the first one I went to make sure my baby girl was ok" I felt a hand brush my cheek. So she did care. I felt like jumping for joy but the only reaction I got out of my body was my fingers twitching. There breathing caught.

"I think she's waking up" Edward stated. Well no I haven't been lay here for the past, however long, listening to you two talking about me. Wait… I think I'm getting cranky. Damn that means ill have to hunt soon. I don't want to randomly snap at someone especially when I have to go to school.

Oh my god, school! I wonder if I've missed school. I hope I haven't been out that long, I'd hate the teachers to think that I would ditch after the first day at school. That defiantly wouldn't be good. Even though I've already completed my school education plenty of times. But they don't know that. I wonder if Edward will ride to school with me on my bike? Or would he want me to ride to school with him? But what about his siblings? Urgh, god I shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

"She won't hate you" Edward said. He must be answering Rosalie's thoughts. Why would she think I hate her?

"But what if she does I mean she thinks I abandoned her. What if she thinks because I never told any of you about her that I don't love her? What of she doesn't love me?" I could almost see the tears that would never fall forming in her eyes. I wanted to comfort her to tell her every thing was all right, to tell her that I loved her. But my body wouldn't do what I wanted it to.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I kept repeating this in my mind. It would help me even if she couldn't hear it. I could always get Edward to tell her by removing my shield but I wanted to tell her myself.

"I love you."

"What?" Edward and Rosalie asked at exactly the same time. I was awake now I could move again. I opened my eyes but immediately shut them again. I forgot that it would be bright. I let my eyes adjust before opening them again. When I did I saw two worried faces above me looking down as though I was a patient in a crazy centre.

"I said I love you" I told them again. They were looking at me shock written on there faces. They were looking at me, trying to make sure I was serious. I tried to sit up but there hands pushed me back down. I sighed and let them push me down I wasn't in the mood to fight at the minute. I just wanted some answers.

"I love you too" they whispered. I smiled slightly and tried to sit up again but they went to push me down so I just used my extra strength to make it harder for them.

"Let me sit up" I muttered, there hands were instantly removed from my shoulders. I sat there as they watched me, there eyes showing for any signs that I needed to lie down again. I closed my eyes as I felt them shift. When I opened them again I could almost predict the gasp's that came. They were both looking at me shock clearly written on there faces.

"Your eyes" Rosalie whispered as she raised a hand to her mouth.

"Changed" Edward finished. I sighed, knowing what they meant. I also knew why Rosalie was shocked. She was looking at something she hadn't seen in over ninety years.

"I guess there is a lot of explaining to do" then I stood up and walked towards the window.

**A/N: ok I am soooo sorry for the long wait but I have decided to make sure I update on wed + sun no matter how long the chapters are! Woop! Ok so yea… let me know what you thought of the chapter and I love reviews so please, please, please review!**

**Words for chap: 1380**

**Not very long but I wanted to get it out.**

**Bibi see you wed,**

**EdwardCullenIsMyRockStar**

**Time: 9:13 woo! Before midnight!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: thank you so much for the reviews! I love it and can't wait to find out what you think of this chapter! Please review because even though you read it I cant find out if you like it that way!**

**So please review and tell me what you think!**

**lovedevastationheart****= she saw Rosalie at first and didn't realize because she hadn't looked at the picture in a while and she was to focused on Edward but the picture was fresh in her mind when she saw her the second time.**

**Casperace13**** + everyone else= I am sorry for taking so long to update my life is just really hectic!**

**Please enjoy!**

**CHAPTER Eleven**

_I stood up and walked towards the window._

I looked threw the window at the night scene in front of me. The forest next to the Cullen's house was beautiful at night. I could see Edward and Rosalie watching me worriedly through the window.

Properly questioning my health, I thought. I sighed and turned around to face my boyfriend –I think- and my mother –again I think. I needed to talk to Rosalie and confirm what I thought I knew. I looked at Edward and was about to speak when he got up and moved towards me.

He stopped in front of me and kissed my forehead. "Take as long as you need" he whispered before he swiftly left the room. There was an air of tension after he left.

"So…" I started lamely. I mentally smacked my self. How could I be so stupid all I had to do was ask her!

"Yeah…" Rosalie said. I noticed she was still sat next to the bed. The bed looked like one out of the hospital, god I hate hospitals. Wait don't think about that now. Think about the woman sat in front of you that may possibly be your mother.

I looked at her and saw she was looking at me with hope in her eyes but there was also sadness. Sadness? Why was she sad? I guess I would just have to ask her.

I moved towards her and sat in the chair that Edward had just moved from. We looked into each others eyes trying to remember every tiny detail of each other.

"Is it true?" I asked, I needed to be sure. Before I had a complete emotional breakdown, I needed to be sure she was my mother.

"Is what true, the fact that I'm your mother?" –I nodded- "then yes honey it is true" she told me a sad smile of her lips. I lost it then. I let the tears flow as I jumped it to her arms. She held me as I cried; rocking me back and forth like mama Renée did when I was little. I felt so happy in her arms, I fit perfectly. Like she was made for me as I was for her.

She whispered words of comfort in my ear as I cried. I don't know how long we sat there for as I cried but when my sobs subsided the sun was rising and I knew it was time for school. No matter how much I wanted to reconcile with my mum I had to put my education first, even if I had al ready been to school countless times.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie asked me. It was still a bit weird for me to get my head around the fact that she was my mum. I knew it was true but I wanted to know everything, and I mean everything, before I started calling her mum.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine now" I told her trying to detangle myself from her but she just held on to me tighter. I stopped trying to get up and just curled up into her chest. I loved how it made me feel in her arms, I felt loved.

"How much longer till school starts?" I asked breaking the peaceful silence that had been surrounding us.

"About one hour," she told me, "but you don't have to go to school if you don't feel up to it me and you could take the day off and just get to know each other a bit more" she said, she felt almost hopeful that I would want to take the day off and spend my time here with her. I would love that but I didn't know how much school I had already missed and I didn't want to miss more. And I needed to find out what the cover story for me and Edward was. I needed time to get my head around the fact that in the space of one day I found my one true love and found my mother, who I had believed to be dead.

"I would love that… mum, I really would but I need some time" I pushed my self up so I could look into her eyes. I saw understanding in them, I knew she asked me but she also needed time to. The school day would provide the perfect time for us and we would have all night to talk considering I don't actually have to sleep I just like to. I smiled at her and her answering smile was dazzling. Then I pulled her into a big hug and kissed her forehead before getting up and whispering goodbye as I left the room to go and find Edward.

**(A/N: So tempted to leave it here but I wont!)**

I walked down the hall and came to a set of stairs guessing I was on the first floor I climbed them to the second and looked to my right. There was Edwards room, door pushed slightly ajar. I walked as silently as possible towards it and pushed it open hoping it wouldn't creek. It didn't make a sound as I pushed it open so I peeked in to see whether Edward was there or not.

He was on a black couch in the far left hand corner of the room with his ear phones in. he was lay on his back, hands crossed on his stomach holding the I-pod, his eyes closed. I smiled as I ghosted to his side.

"Hey Edward" I whispered as I pulled one of the ear phones from his ear. I watched thoroughly amused as he bolted upright and turned slowly to look at me. I looked in to his eyes and saw the depth of his love for me.

"Yes love?" he asked me, cupping my cheek with one hand and kissing me gently on the lips. I knew that if I was going to go a whole day at school I would need to hunt.

"I need to hunt" I told him, looking deep into his eyes, gauging his reaction. I saw understanding flash through his eye's as he pulled me to my feet and towards the closet. He pulled open the doors and moved swiftly through the rows of clothes. It wasn't as big as the one in my 'old' house but it was really big compared to the size of his room. I bet Alice designed it, I would have to show Alice my wardrobe some time.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward throwing me some jeans and a baggy t-shirt. I raised an eye-brow at him but all the same left the wardrobe to get changed. Once I was ready Edward came out of took a hold of my hand as he moved towards one of the, now open, windows along the side of his room.

We jumped out of the window and headed east. We ran until we came across the scent of two bears, we creped up on them and I jumped on one draining it dry. I looked up to see that Edward had done the same to his.

"Want to hunt some more?" he asked me. I shook my head and held out my hand for him. I could tell that my eyes changing colour again had shocked him but he quickly got over it as we headed back to the house to get ready for school.

Alice had laid some clothes on the couch for me and a note saying that the bed would be there by tonight and I would be able to sleep peacefully. I giggled as I stripped out of Edwards's clothes and into my new ones.

Once I was ready I waited for Edward, then we headed down stairs and to the garage. I didn't need any food considering I had just hunted but Edward insisted to get me something on the way to school.

So I ended up sat in the school parking lot with ten minutes to go with a bagel and coffee. This would be one long day!

**A/N: woo! Sortta long chap! Hope you like! Right I know some people review but I really need you to review! I love hearing (or reading) what you think of my story! So I really, really want you to review.**

**Please let me have twenty five reviews before Sunday or I won't upload next Wednesday and you'll have to wait for the Sunday after**

**Words in chap: 1,350**

**Woooo!**

**Lol review please!**

**Love ya all**

**EdwardCullenIsMyRockStar**

**Time: 00:02**

**P.S. please go to my profile and vote on what you want my pen name to be! I have decided to change it again! Lol you can vote up to two times!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks Guys For The Assume Reviews!**

**Jane -Jeannaly-**** : all will be explained soon! Keep an eye out for little clues that I will give!**

**.**** : her eyes changed because she needed to hunt, that's the reason she went hunting, and her eyes will change once a month, kind of like monthly's but not if you get what I mean...**

**Enjoy! Sorry it took so long! If you don't get anything just ask!**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**BPOV**

_This would be one long day!_

I was sat in English, wishing that Edward was in this class with me. When Jessica started telling Lauren that Edward was paying me to have sex with him. I was about to go over and strangle her (not kill) when Alice stopped me and said how could a normal human hear there conversation from that far away. That stopped me; I didn't want the Cullen's cover being blown, especially after I had just found my mother.

As Alice and I were walking to Spanish, everyone went silent when we walked passed. Alice would glare at anyone who said anything but I would just laugh at them; it was hilarious what some of the humans could come up with. Especially when it involved there precious Edward. Ha! Like Edward would pay any attention to any of the ho's here! I thought up a plan to make every one see that Edward was mine and I owned him not the other way around.

Alice laughed beside me so I knew it was a good plan. I couldn't wait to put it in to action! Emmett would love it. I could tell him and myself would get along great. And he could also help me when I needed to prank people. Which I would be doing a lot of from now on. I love some fun. My grand ma said I have my dad's fun streak. I never understood what she fully meant until I was older. I miss my granny and pappy. I wish that things could have been different and that they would have tried to force me into marriage. Maybe if they didn't they would be alive. Now don't go getting the wrong ideas I didn't kill them. But I know who did.

Any way I had to get the plan sorted and I didn't want to get in trouble so I said goodbye to Alice and took a detour to my next lesson, via the principles office. I walked through the office and waved to the receptionist. I walked straight to the principles door and knocked softly three times. I stood waiting for an answer.

"Come in" his voice rang quietly from behind the door. I pushed the door open and walked in, I sat down in one of the egg chairs in front of his desk. He turned his chair so he was facing me.

"Now what can I do for you today Isabella?" he asked me. I smiled knowing that he just asked it out of formality but we both knew what I was here for I always come to him when I need help with my stunts.

"Well John, there's this boy I like and I want every one to know he's mine…" this would be fun.

**A/N: THIS CHAP IS SHORT BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT SONG TO USE!**

**I WAS THINKING**

**LADY MARMALADE**

**AYO TECHNOLOGY**

**UNTOUCHED**

**ETC...**

**BUT I CAN'T DECIDE ON WHAT SONG! LOL PLEASE HELP ME! IF THERE ARE ANY OTHER SONGS YOU THINK I SHOULD USE LET ME KNOW!**

**THERE ARE 486 WORDS! NOT A LOT BUT THIS CHAP IS ONLY A FILLER!**

**LOL BTW I CHANGED MY PEN NAME! AGAIN...**

**LOL**

**LOVE YA ALL**

**EDWARDCULLENMANIAC4EVA!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, Hey! Check out . and vote for my story! Please! The voting doesn't open till the 18****th**** but please vote!**

**I know I said I would update on wed's and sun's but I can't keep to a schedule so ill just update when ever I can! Lol! Sorry!**

**I love all of the reviews that I get I just wish I would get more I mean you all read my story I just want to know what you think, even if all you say is 'Please update soon' I really don't mind I just want you to review please!**

**BTW I don't own Twilight; if I did I would re-write it so that Edward fell in love with me.**

**I don't own the song Untouched By The Veronicas either.**

**QUESTION:**

**Does anyone wonder if Stephenie Meyer has a fan fiction account?**

**CHAPTER THRITEEN**

"_Well John, there's this boy I like and I want every one to know he's mine…" this would be fun_

"It will all work out great!" Alice assured me. We were both stood behind the curtain on the make shift stage that Alice and myself had put together. It took us hours to put together but it would be worth it. I looked around to make sure every one was ready. There were people stood next to the stage now trying to figure out what was going on. As soon as Edward and Jasper were in the room we would begin. Alice was on 'look out' and would signal when he got here, then I would tell all the students to sit down and the show would begin!

I went round everyone one more time making sure they all knew what they were going to play. Everyone knew what was going on and when they had to start playing. I was really impatient for this to start because even though I knew I loved Edward this was going to be kind of embarrassing! But this was something I had to do. Luckily I had talked Alice into doing it with me so I could count on not being the only person embarrassed to day!

"Positions, they're coming in!" Alice hissed. Immediately everyone poised themselves for the start of the song. I watched as Edward and Jasper walked into the canteen and sat down at the empty table that was marked as there's. I gave Alice the thumb's up. The music began to play.

I began to sing.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah__  
__L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la__  
__I can la, la, la, l-la, la__  
__I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop__  
_Alice joined in._  
__Give me, give me, give me what you got, got__  
__'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more__  
__Don't even talk about the consequence__  
__'Cause right now you're the only thing__  
__That's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think__  
__'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind__  
__I'll never ever let you leave me__  
__I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye__  
__Bye, bye_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much__  
__That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you__  
__I feel so untouched right now, need you so much__  
__Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched__  
__And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you__  
__Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la__  
__You can take, take, t-take, take time, time__  
__To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life__  
_We walked down the stairs on the stage and danced towards our men._  
__Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared__  
__I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more__  
__Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right__  
__'Cause in the end it's only you and me_

_And no one else is gonna be around__  
__To answer all the questions left behind__  
__And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today__  
__You've still got me to hold you up, up__  
__And I will never let you down, down_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much__  
__That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you__  
__I feel so untouched right now, need you so much__  
__Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, un__  
__Untouched__  
__Untouched, un__  
__Untouched_

_Untouched, un__  
__Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la__  
__Untouched__  
__Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much__  
__That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you__  
__I feel so untouched right now, need you so much__  
__Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much__  
__That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you__  
__I feel so untouched right now, need you so much__  
__Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, un__  
__Untouched__  
__Untouched, un_

We finished the song with Alice straddling Jasper and myself straddling Edward. I looked deep in to Edwards eyes and could faintly hear the people around us cheering. I blocked out all sound as I reached down and kissed Edward full on the lips. I could feel Edwards love for me as he kissed me back. I wanted to continue but I don't think the children would appreciate the live porn show. So I reluctantly pulled away and looked up to see the furious eyes of my mother.

"Shit!" I whispered. Edward looked at me then to where I was looking.

"Double Shit!" Edward swore. That wasn't like him but I didn't have time to ask as I saw Emmett behind Rosalie mouthing 'Run' so I did just that, I grabbed Edwards hand and shouted "RUN!"

I pulled Edward behind me who grabbed Alice who pulled Jasper along with her. In the end my two people get away ended up as a four person conga line!

"Isabella Marie Hale Swan! Get back here now!" Rosalie screamed. Great, now everyone in school knows that I'm related to her in some way. I looked back and saw Emmett letting go of Rosalie and she began to follow us but we were close to my car now. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and opened the car.

"IN!" I shouted. I ran to the drivers side and waited until the doors were shut before I started the car and speeded out of the car park

"Oh no!" Alice moaned. I looked at her worriedly.

"Rosaline has my car keys", Edward told me. I knew that we couldn't go to the Cullen's, so I went to the only other place I could think of my house.

"She won't find us know!" I stated happily. I knew for a fact that only Edward knew were I lived and maybe Alice, but I didn't have time for that I had to hide.

I pulled up to the house and utilising my double speed I opened the garage and was back in the car before any of them could have moved at super speed. I drove the car in and turned it off. I climbed out followed by, Alice, Jasper and Edward. I closed the garage and then led them into the house.

I took them through the garage promising to let Jasper and Edward drool over my cars later. I went upstairs into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. I had only been gone one day, so nothing had gone off yet. I sat down in one of the chairs near the island and looked at the three of them who were stood awkwardly in the entranced way.

"So what do you want to see first?" I asked taking a bite out of my apple.

"Cars". The boys answered at the same time,

"Clothes", Alice said at the same time as them.

"Okay, then". I figured out how to do this,

"Edward you show Jasper, and I'll tell you later, and Alice? I'll show you my wardrobe! "She squealed jumping up and down, whilst clapping her hands.

"Jasper?" I asked. I looked pointedly at Alice and he nodded. "Thanks" I told him. He nodded once and then followed Edward out to the garage to look at my cars. I don't get what it is with boys and there toys but it keeps them entertained so I'm not complaining.

"Well, I guess that just leaves you and me!" Alice sang. I looked at her and smiled. I had an idea she would like my wardrobe.

"So do you want to enter through my bedroom or through the main door?" I asked her. I couldn't just take her into my bedroom if she didn't want to go in.

"Bedroom..." She said unsurely, "Wait you have two entrances for your wardrobe?!" I nodded and she looked like she was going to faint, if that were possible for a vampire.

"Let's got then" I led her through the kitchen and into my bedroom. I opened my wardrobe and stepped in, "This is my wardrobe, my heaven of clothes"

"AAAHHHHH! OMC! You have so many clothes!! I need to see them all!" She screamed before running off into the depths of my wardrobe. This would be one long night.

**A/N: Hihi I hope you like the chapter and please review! I wanna know what you think of my story!**

**Please vote for my story on the moonlight awards when you can (the 18****th****)**

**I am sorry for not getting the chapter out earlier but I keep getting distracted so it's hard to write!**

**Please review!**

**1470-words, quite a long chapter compared to last one.**

**Please, Please, Please Review!(YES i am becoming a review whore! i have 197 at the min before i update next i must have 210!)**

**Love Ya All **

**EdwardCullenManiac4Eva**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I loved reading them! Thank you for reading my story and reviewing it! I am sorry about how slow it is for me to get stuff out but I don't have an internet connection on the caravan site so I haven't had connection for a week!**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_This would be one long night._

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER_

"Come on Alice!" I shouted into the wardrobe, I knew she was in here some where but I couldn't be bothered to look for her at the minute it was too much hassle especially when I wanted to go and talk to Rosalie.

"I'm coming!" Her voice sounded from some where deep within. I sighed and walked back to the kitchen where Edward was now making me something to eat. I had insisted that I could do it but he just told me it was practice if he was going to look after me for the rest of eternity. To which I just blushed and left the room. I couldn't stop thinking about what he meant by that.

Did he mean that he was planning on marrying me or that he would look after me for Rosalie? I didn't know but I couldn't wait to find out.

I could imagine my self married to him for the rest of eternity, I would love it. But he might not want me for that long and if he didn't I wouldn't push him into marrying me.

I sat down next to Jasper and let his presence calm me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I looked at him and sighed. I crossed my arms on the table and placed my head on them.

"I'm just dreading the talk with my mum coming up" I told him truthfully well almost but he only had to know that bit. He sighed and nodded his agreement. "Will you help change the mood if she gets angry? I kind of don't want to die just yet" I told him. He laughed.

"Sure, but it'll be subtle I don't want to be killed either" I laughed with him. I heard the stove being turned off and something being put on a plate. I looked towards Edward as he slid the plate over to me. I looked at it he had cooked me Singapore rice noodles. Nice, he was a really good cook. Now lets see what it taste's like. I picked up the fork and placed some of the food on it. I chewed it slowly savouring the taste. After I swallowed I couldn't stop the moan of pleasure that left me mouth.

"Edward, this is gorgeous. How did you learn to cook this good?" I asked him between mouthfuls. He laughed at how quickly I was eating. I just glared at him and continued eating.

"I just followed the recipe from the cook book". He told me Hmmm, I wonder does that mean anything made by a vampire tastes better than normal food. I don't know I could try it out though.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me. I could hear the desperation in his voice and I knew it was bugging him that he couldn't read my mind.

"Nothing much, I was just thinking that a vampire cooking is so much better than mine." I told him there was no point lying to him; somehow I knew he would be able to tell. I didn't want to lie to him anyway. He nodded and sat down opposite me. I could feel his eyes on me as I ate.

"So, how did you get so many cars?" Jasper asked me, I remember that I told them I would tell them about them later... I guess it was later then. I swallowed and held up one finger. He waited until I had finished eating and looked at me expectantly.

"Well, you know how I'm a half-y and every thing? Well you know the Volturi, well I know them personally" they gasped, not that unpredictable if you ask me, I could have guessed they would gasp even with out Alice's power, "I used to live with them"

"WHAT?!" They yelled, I covered my ears and waited until they were done with there rant. They stopped and looked at me.

"Finished?" I asked, they nodded there heads and looked at me again. I wonder what's going through there minds.

"How could you live with those human drinkers?" Jasper asked me sadly. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "Oh right, sorry we'll let you continue"

"Gee, thanks for letting me know I need your permission to speak now" I told him sarcastically, I wasn't mad at him I just didn't like the way they thought they could control my life. "Well I decided to take a vacation a few years after I was turned. So I went to the place my 'creator' lived. I got on the plane and headed straight to Volterra, Italy!"

"Wait some one from the volturi changed you?" Edward asked. He looked intrigued with my story and so did Jasper. Well, I thought, the story's just getting started.

"Well, he wasn't at the time but he is now, but he's a roaming member not one who lives at the castle. He can go where ever he wants but if the volturi are in trouble he has to help." I told them, wonder what they'll do when I tell them its some one they know. Maybe they'll freak out; I would love to see that!

"So, as I was saying, I went to visit him and ended up staying in Volterra for a number of years. During that time Aro became quite attached to me. He even gave me a personal room, garage and bank card. I left most of my cars there when I decided I wanted to see the world but Aro insisted I keep the card, so I still have it. And I still use it when I need to but I have my own money as well" I pulled out the shiny black card out of my back pocket and showed it to them. The name written on the back was Isabella Hale. They both looked at it shocked.

"I can't believe Aro would attach him self to some one who isn't with his guard" Jasper said stunned. I smiled at him and put the card back in my pocket. I knew it was strange but he loved me like a daughter and he didn't want me on his guard even though I have great powers, he didn't want his 'daughter' to be on the fighting line.

I smiled as Edward picked up my plate and put it in the dish washer. He came and sat down next to me one arm around my waist the other propped up on the table with his head resting on his hand.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. He stared deep into mine and I could see the lust in them. I was pretty sure we had lust rolling off us in waves because Jasper started to shift uncomfortably in his chair. I leaned forward and kissed Edward on the lips. His arm moved from around my waist, tracing my spine, up to my hair, his fingers intertwining with it, and pulled me closer to him. I felt my arms going around his neck and pulling him to me as much as I could. His other arm left the table and snaked around my waist, stroking my side. I smiled as I kissed him.

"Oh god! Guy's could you please wait until I'm out of the room _–or state- _before you start doing that sort of stuff please?" Jasper moaned beside us. I smiled and kissed Edward once more before pulling away. I could feel my bottom lip trying to put but I wouldn't let it.

I looked at Edward and saw the sadness but stood up before I could kiss him again. I walked towards the door to see what was taking Alice. As I got to the door I remembered I forgot to tell them who my creator was so I turned around.

"Hey, did I tell you the name of my creator?" I asked them, I knew the answer but I just wanted to be sure. They both shook there heads. "Oh, then his name is Jonathan Greens he's the new headmaster at forks high school" and with that I high tailed it out of there. I ran all the way up the stairs and into the wardrobe. I slammed the door shut and used my sense of smell to find Alice. I found her near my underwear. I shook my head and walked over to her. She spun around to me as I got closer; she was holding some of my more _sexy _undergarments. I blushed as she smiled.

"Hey Alice, I thought you were on your way?" I asked her. She smiled again and turned back to my underwear. I walked up to her and hugged her to me.

"I think we should go back to your house now because the guys are after me" I told her. I had my head resting on her shoulder; it would have looked weird if I didn't consider her my sister.

"Ok, we'll go but do you have any of this underwear at _our _house?" Alice asked me. I took my arms from around her waist and put them on her shoulder's and turned her too me. I looked at her and told her through my eyes.

"Well don't worry you'll have plenty of opportunities to wear them now!" she said happily before pulling a suitcase out from under my shelves and started to fill it with my _sexy _underwear. Alice finished packing the case and grabbed my hand. "Let's go" we ran all the way to the garage. I opened the garage door before climbing into my Ashton and racing out of the garage doors.

About ten minutes later we pulled up into the Cullen's drive way and climbed out laughing our heads off. I had told Alice everything on the way over and she had found there reactions hilarious. I was still laughing as I entered the house until I saw Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the settee. Rosalie looked very angry. I cut off my laughter straight away and Alice did when she saw what I was looking at.

Alice said a quick bye before taking off up the stairs to put my stuff in my room. I looked longingly after her wishing I didn't have to talk to my mother now but went to sit down on the chair in front of them anyway.

"Where have you been?" Rosalie said as soon as I was sat. I looked her in the eyes.

"I thought I'd give you time to calm down before I came home" I told her coolly, I didn't want her to think I was being cheeky. I was dreading this talk but also looking forward to it.

**A/N: Hihi! I hope you like this chapter and I cant wait for the family talk next chapter but I will need a lot of help from you because I don't have much dealings with family because I don't live with my mum/dad I live with my foster mum and I hate my mum so I don't do 'sweet family' stuff. So please give me some ideas of what to do! Thanks! I'm uploading this on the last day of my holiday, when I should be chillaxing! From an internet café!**

**1,793 Words this chapter! It's getting longer! Woop!**

**Please review! I have 226 at the min can I have 240 before next update please? Thank you!**


	15. AN I'm sorry!

**A/N: Okay, so I know I should have told you all this yesterday but I'm letting you know now!**

**Please go and vote for my story at**

**www . themoonlightawards . yolasite . com**

**I really would like to win an award for my story but I need your help to get there so please go and vote!**

**And just to let you know I will just replace this author's note with the chapter when I get it out! I'm sorry it's not an update but I haven't finished yet and I cant figure out how to end the chapter! Lol please go and vote and give me some ideas for the story line!**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**EdwardCullenManiac4Eva**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, sorry it takes so long to get the chapters out!**

**I figured out how to reply to reviews today but I'll have to start doing that if I make a sequel! Because I can't go through 240 reviews and reply to them all, I'd die!**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_I was dreading this talk but also looking forward to it._

I expected the shouting to start as soon as I had finished talking, what I didn't expect was Rosalie to get up and hug me.

"I was so worried" she told me. I could hear the sadness in her voice and knew if she could cry she would be. I felt guilty because I had made her worry. I raised my arms and hugged her back awkwardly, patting her back. I wasn't used to family moments like this.

We hugged for a bit longer, then she let go and went to sit down next to Emmett. Emmett pulled her into his arms and held her close. She looked at me and I could see the sadness in her eyes. I waited for them to start talking.

"I know I don't have the right, yet, to worry about where you are and who your with but I am your mother and its natural for me to worry about you, its just my nature." She told me. I could feel the shock and sadness cross my face when she said that she didn't think she had the right to worry about me yet.

"Rosalie, Mum, how can you say you don't have the right when you're my mum and you will always, always, have the right to worry about me." I told her. I got up and went to sit next to her. I cuddled to her side and Emmett pulled me into his hands as well. "Hey Emmett, does this mean you're my dad?"

"I guess... though I would much prefer being your older brother, its more fun and I get to beat up the guys you go out with!" he laughed. Rosalie pulled her hand from my waist and smacked him on the head. I laughed, "Ouch Rosie what was that for?!"

"For being an idiot, if you're my husband then you are her dad and only if you don't want to be her dad, then you're her brother" she told him. He made this little Oh sound before we lapsed back into a comfortable silence. That was until Jasper and Edward stalked through the door. I pulled Emmett's arm up to my head and watched them from behind. They walked through the entrance and straight up the stairs, Jasper went to his room and Edward went to mine. I giggled before slipping out from Emmett and Rosalie's arms and hiding behind the sofa. They looked at me and were about to ask what the hell I was doing but I put my finger too my lips and they got the message. Emmett wrapped his hands around Rosalie again and I peeked behind his big head. Edward walked into the room and looked at Emmett and Rosalie before looking around the room once.

"Has Bella, come in yet, I know Alice is here and Bella's cars out front" he was about to continue when he heard something that perked his interest, then he started heading towards the couch. I realized he could hear my heart beat. I squeaked before running out from behind the sofa and up the stairs. I ran up the first set of stairs, past Alice and Jasper's room and up the next flight of stairs past Rosalie and Emmett's room up the next set past Edward's room and then straight into mine locking it behind me and the putting lots of stuff in front of it. I sat down next to the bed and giggled softly.

I stopped when I heard banging on my door. I listened and heard it was Edward. I controlled the urge to laugh out loud.

"Bella please open the door for me" he pleaded with me, I laughed to low for him to hear, "Please, Love, I'm not mad at you" I knew he meant it but I still wouldn't let him in for a while. I heard him sigh and walk away.

I wonder where he went, I thought as I walked towards the window. All of a sudden there was a shadow in front of it and Edward was looking at me from my window ledge but I didn't register the fact that it was Edward. So I screamed and threw the nearest thing to me which just so happened to be the bed. So the bed went crashing through the window, me still screaming, and everyone who was in the house, which consisted of everyone except Edward, rushed into my room. Breaking down the door and ploughing through the stuff behind it. That was when I stopped screaming and realized what had happened; I had thrown a bed at Edward.

I sank to me knees as everyone rushed around me trying to find out what happened. I looked at the window and saw Edward looking back at me with shocked eyes. I guess now he knows I was serious when I said it's hard to surprise me, but I kind of forgot to tell them I react badly to scares.

"Oh my god" I whispered. I could feel someone wrapping there arms around me but all I wanted at the moment was for Edward to come and wrap his arms around me and tell me everything was alright. He seemed to sense what I wanted because he started to walk towards me. He knelt down in front of me and looked into my eyes. Everyone started to move away to give us some space.

"My god Edward, I'm so, so sorry!" I told him. He didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around me and let my cry into his shirt. We stayed like that until I had finished crying then he let me go and looked into my eyes.

"It's ok love, I shouldn't have scared you like that, it was my fault" he said I shook my head and went to protest but he just pressed his lips to mine and silenced me. "Now lets get this sorted out and then we've got some stuff to discuses down stairs" he took my hands and pulled me up. He looked around the room once and shook his head. He started to pull me towards the door but I pulled my hand out of his and faced the room. I waved my hand over it and pictured it the way it was before and when I opened them everything was in order and there was no broken glass and the bed was back in the room instead of the back garden.

Edward looked shocked, when I turned to face him but said nothing of it as he took my hand and led me down stairs. We walked down one flight when m legs nearly gave out on me. He let out a low chuckle as he picked me up, bridal style. I went to protest but thought better off it. I let him carry my down stairs and into the kitchen where the family were situated. I sat down at the end of the table facing Carlisle. He looked up when I walked in and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry guys I said it was hard to scare me but I forgot to tell you I react badly when I do get scared" I apologized.

"It's alright no one blames you" he told me, "but I know you know about our past's we were wondering if you could tell us about yours?" he asked. I looked at them all to see they were looking at me expectantly, I sighed and looked Edward in the eye before turning back to Carlisle.

"I will tell you if you think you are ready to know" I warned them, they nodded there head's so I began.

"Well it all started when..."

**A/N: Haha I'm evil! Sorry this is all I can write because I've got to go on a trip at 6 o'clock and I have to go to bed now! Just to let you know I've merged 16 + 17 together so that I am back on track with the chapters, It'll be easier on me!**

**Please let me now what you think and I'll let you know about her past next chapter!**

**Please review I have 256 can I have 270?**

**1304 Words this chapter less than last but it's ok its kind if a filler!**


	17. Chapter 1617

**A/N: I hope you like these chapters!! These chapters are dedicated to Me –for my 15 birthday- -25****th October- my friend Vanessa –for her 15 birthday- -6 th October- and my little sister –for her 13 birthday- -29 th September- lol and that's it so far... Anyway, I hope you like the Chapters! Please let me know what you think!!**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"_Well it all started when..."_

"My _aunt _and _uncle _came over for a visit with their _son_. It was my tenth birthday, and no-one had ever heard or seen of our relatives before but they just said that they were passing through and thought they would drop in on the family."

"When I looked into _Uncle James's _red eyes I knew he was evil, I mean who look's at a ten year old girl with lust? And who has red eyes? I mean I know now, but at the time I didn't and it freaked me out that his wife who should have no blood relation had the same coloured eyes!"

I stopped to gage there reactions. They were taking it pretty well at the minute except Edward, whose eyes were blazing with fury, and Rosalie who was whimpering into Emmett's chest. I still hadn't heard her story so I don't know why she was doing that.

"So they stayed for my party and I talked to my _cousin _Laurent who told me he would wait until I was twelve and we could play all the time and never grow old. I think it strange now how I didn't question him, but I was only ten and I thought it was another game we could play, so I told him 'come back and get me in two years then, don't forget me' I was really ready for it but my twelfth birthday came and they never turned up, so I guessed they had just moved on. Thinking that they had forgot me I carried on with my every day routines but the night of my fourteenth birthday _James _turned up at my window and whispered _'I wish we could keep her but she's too old now, pity I really liked her'_ then a cold hand was placed over my mouth and I was taken into the night."

"Let's just say the next two years of my life weren't very good, but I won't go into detail because it's gruesome and I think you can guess what happened anyway. So anyway, on my sixteenth birthday James let me eat proper food, I thought they were finally going to let me go, but they would feed me proper food for a few days then starve me for weeks it carried on like this until my seventeenth birthday when James said he 'had a special treat for me' then he proceeded to rip off the remaining clothes that I was wearing which consisted of tattered underwear, just as he was about to rape me another vampire came crashing through the wall, He had heard me sobbing and came to help. They fought for a while then James gave up and ran away. The other vampire, John, was going to take me to the hospital but I was too badly beaten for that so he had no choice but to change me. My transformation lasted one and a half days. I was only transformed half way because of Dad's blood; He was the shape-shifter, that's why Mum's not like this. I stayed with John for the first few years, but then he left to join the Volturi and I wandered by myself, then about twenty years after my transformation I went to live with John in Italy and became like family with Aro"

"What?!" Rosalie screeched. Her eyes were livid, like she wanted to rip someone apart. I knew that if she wanted to she could beat even Emmett, in this state. I was really scared, even though I would win if it came to a fight.

"Rosalie, Calm down or I will end up killing someone" Jasper warned her. I felt a wave of calmness envelop me and I watched as Rosalie relaxed visibly. I could tell that she was still stressed, but at least she wouldn't attack me because she was just angry.

"Can I continue?" I asked her. She nodded sharply and snuggled back up into Emmett. I looked at them and wanted to aww, but held it in, now was not the time.

"As I was saying, we became like family and I ended up telling him everything about me the first time he held my hand. I didn't realize until he asked me how I could have had such a fast transformation and still be half alive. I didn't know, so he helped me find out about my past and he likes to give me every thing I want, even if I don't really need it." I chuckled and looked at every one. "Any questions?"

"What do you mean like family?" Alice asked me. I looked at her and sighed, for a future seeing pixie she sure could be blind.

"Well he took me in even when I was something he didn't know about, even though he had the power to kill me, even though there was nothing he got out of it. I mean he never even _thought_ of making me join the guard. He always wanted me to be happy which ever way it was. So even though he didn't want me to go, he let me because it would make me happy." They all nodded in understanding. I smiled at them as another thought came to my mind, "Rosalie, Mum, why were you so upset when I was talking about James?"

"Sigh, I knew this would happen at some point. Can we have a moment guys?" she asked. As soon as she had finished everyone – except Rosalie, Emmett and Edward - left, speeding so that all a normal vampire would see was a flash of blurred light. Edward pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, do you remember the King's?" I nodded, "Well I was engaged to Royce King and he loved you so much, apparently, and couldn't wait for us all to be a family. We were engaged for two months, and there was four days left until the wedding. I had gone to visit Aunt Vera because she'd just had her son Henry. Her husband was going to walk me home because it was going dark, but I told him not to worry because our house was only round the corner. I was walking down the road towards our house when I saw four drunken men coming my way, so I crossed the street and they followed. We were stood under the street lamp; I was on one side and they on the other. They started to laugh and whisper to each other, when I realized one of them was Royce. Royce started laughing, and then shouted at his mates and told them who I was. Then he told me to show them how I looked, he proceeded to rip off the cardigan I was wearing, along with everything else. Then they raped me and left me for dead on the side of the street. I thought I was going to die, I thought I would never see you again. Then Carlisle found me and told me everything would be ok. I went through three days of torture and when I woke up the first thing on my mind was you. Edward had gone out hunting so he didn't know. I worked for weeks to build up my control enough to go back and kill Royce and his friends for what they did to me.

"The first day I came back I didn't go and start preparing for the killing that I was about to do, I went to check on you. It broke my heart to see you sat at that window looking out of it, like if what you were waiting for didn't come you would die. I couldn't take it, I waited until you had been called away and then I left, I couldn't bare to look any longer. I ended up finishing my plans in two days so I didn't linger I could stand the fact that you could have been sat at the window waiting for me."

"I was waiting for you, some part of me always told me that you were still alive and when Royce and his friends died. I knew that it was you and I knew you would be looking over me. Just I thought you would stay longer than a day. I always imagined you as my guardian angel." I told her. I could tell that if she could cry, tears would be pouring down her cheeks. I smiled at her and turned to Edward, I looked into his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips before turning back to Rosalie and Emmett.

"So, does anyone want to know about my powers?" I asked suddenly Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were sat back with us and looked like they were about to burst with excitement.

"I do," Chorused from around the table. I laughed and shifted a bit in Edward's arms.

"Well, I'll tell you and I'll also show you." I began. I took my gloves off and picked up the flower vase.

**Chapter Seventeen**

_I took my gloves off and picked up the flower vase._

"Ok, so this may seem strange but I can guarantee it will not hurt any of you. I can promise you that." I told them. I would show them Fire and Ice first and if they didn't freak out after that I would continue. I waited until everyone was watching me before I let the flame's pool in my palms and meet the glass. When the glass was half melted, I froze it and showed them.

"That was so cool!" Emmett shouted after a long silence. I laughed at him and everyone joined in. I put the vase back on the table and closed my eyes, I pictured it back to normal and when I opened them it was. I smiled.

"Can you do any thing else?" Emmett asked excitedly. I laughed and nodded. I stood up and led them all in to the back garden. I stood next to Esme's flower bed and waited.

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded, so I stretched out my arms and started to pull the water particles out of the ground and air. Once I could feel them, I let it rain on Esme's flower bed. I heard Esme gasp; I smiled, knowing she would love this.

I used earth to make all of her flowers grow; now the garden was covered in beautiful flowers. I turned to look at everyone, and smiled when I saw Esme with her hands over her mouth and eyes sparkling with happiness. I walked over to her and opened my arms welcoming her into a hug. She rushed into my arms and hugged me to her tightly. I laughed and hugged her back. When we finished we all went inside and sat back down at the table.

"Okay so my power is not only control over the elements but I also have the power of what ever Vampire I have ever touched when I didn't have my gloves on. I have about fifty powers at the minute and all of the Volturi powers as I lived with them for such a long time." I told them. Alice was looking happy and every one else was gob smacked. I held back my laugh and waited I wanted them to accept me for everything and not just because I could hurt them.

I was about to stand when Edward pulled me back into his lap and wrapped him arms around my waist. I looked and him but he just rested his head on my shoulder and looked at his family. I turned back and saw Emmett looking at me with a grin on his face, I smiled back at him warily. I didn't like that look but I wouldn't say anything about it. Suddenly everyone was smiling and I could feel the happiness radiating off them even with out Jasper's power.

"so, Do you still want me?" I asked after a few more moments of silence.

"What made you think we didn't?" Esme spoke up. I looked at her with shock written on my face. "I already love you like you were my own grandchild I love Rosalie like she was my daughter, why wouldn't I love you?" _Because I'm dirty _I thought. I felt a sad smile work its way onto my face as I looked at her.

"Don't think like that!" Rosalie said suddenly. I looked at her in shock, who was she talking to, and since when could she read minds? "I know what's going through your mind Isabella and I will not have it, you are not dirty and you are not used, you are my baby girl and I swear if I ever see _James _or his wife _Victoria _I will tear them to shreds and burn the pieces." She told me sternly, I nodded my head and buried my self back into Edward.

"Okay, There's a storm coming!! Who wants to play Ball?" Alice asked excitedly from where she was sat. Everyone voice there excitement before running off to different parts of the house to get changed.

"Lets go play ball" Edward whispered in my ear before dragging me off to get changed. I followed him giggling like a school girl.

**A/N: What do you think? I am sooooooooo sorry that chap 17 is soo short but I cant think of anything else to put in it...... I think I'm loosing my muse... I promise to get the next chapter out ASAP but I cant promise anything! **

**1,516 words in Chap 16**

**697 in Chap 17 – they equal each other out**

**2213 words in total...... That's a lot of words!!**


	18. AN:VERY IMPORTANT

**A/N: There is going to be a re-write of my story Rosalie's Little Girl (The original will be left on my profile for others to see the difference), because I think the original is childish and there was quite a few mistakes in plot and I think I really rushed it and I want to tone down Bella's powers and to do that I think I need to re-think everything from the start and plan everything out in detail. Please support me through this time and tell me if I have made any stupid mistakes, much appreciated ECM4E-Bella**

**I am very sorry for all of you who have been waiting patiently since last year for me to update but I will hopefully get to the same point much more smoothly this time XD I hope you will all stay with this story and continue to support it, here is what the start now looks like just the first 250 words, Enjoy XD**

I speed through the woods, the trees rushing past me at full speed, but I could still see every detail around me. Emmett, was hunting bear and even thought I was the one who asked him to come hunting with me: I wasn't really in the mood to hunt I just wanted a break and it was the only way I knew to get one without getting questioned. You see, I have a secret, it's something from my human life, and even then only a few select people knew about it then. You see when I was fifteen I fell in love with a man called John Jones, and by 16 we were married. Married life was brilliant and I couldn't wait for the day when we were older and we had our own children running around us as we watched them blissfully.

A few weeks after the honeymoon I was at home cleaning; I had just found out some especially brilliant news that morning; when Vera came running in telling me to come quick. I dashed out of my house, Vera right on my heels. As I reached the gate I knew something was wrong, there shouldn't be this many people outside of my house at this time of day, I had a really bad feeling. I pushed passed everyone hoping that what my gut was telling me was wrong, but there in the middle of the street, blood pouring from his head his body twisted in ways it shouldn't, was John.

**It's 253 words but ah well XD**


End file.
